Comming Atractions and Oneshots
by Fayrandothneil
Summary: I figured that since I have a whole bunch of starters in my hard drive--I'd let you guys choose which should come next after one is finished. Find out which ones will be worth while and which ones won't. They are all Danny Phantom--and no steeling!
1. Forgotten but Not Gone

**Sam has just moved to Amity Park--but she does not know that her house is haunted by the most infamous spirit in the town. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_BONG! BONG! BONG!_**

The big grandfather clock in the hall sounded three in the morning with a strange eerie tone that made the brick in the old stone mansion reverberate silently, as if it was sighing in great pleasure. The pendulum swung back and forth rapidly, which was quiet unnatural, the tick-tick it gave off with its rusty gears suddenly sounding like an aged scream. Just when it was about to break out of its glass case, the pendulum stopped dead center. A fog accumulated inside the case until it was slowly making its way out of the small creases and cracks that dust often found its way into. Once outside, the fog fused together and became a form.

His feet hit the floor and he stretched his arms over his head as if waking up from a peaceful sleep. Behind him, the clock resumed its normal course of _tick-tock, tick-tock._

He yawned and walked down the hall, running a hand through his hair as he did so. He stopped when he got to the mirror that fixed on a corner at the end of the hall. He looked himself over in the body-length reflector. His white hair was still disheveled like he liked it, it spilled into his acrid green eyes which glowed with a spirit-like light. His black shirt with white trim and an oval in the middle was still there along with his dark denim jeans and black sneakers. His leather jacket was still placed on his shoulders and—out of habit—he shrugged it off and hung it on the coat rack when he came to the front door of the mansion.

He was about to throw his sneakers off his feet and set them on the rug when he realized that rug shouldn't have been there. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. When would the others learn to leave his stuff alone? Didn't he kick their butts often enough? He picked the rug up and placed it in the bathroom—where it belonged—below the sink. Only a different rug was there now, a frilly pink one. Did someone want him to beat them back into the Ghost Zone?

He growled out a curse and threw the rug he had in his hands aside. His eyes scanned the bathroom carefully, in case there was a trap—or a stupid prank. His eyes widened when he realized he barely recognized the room.

Everything was still there, but the sink had been replaced; this one new and polished to an opal white, while the one he remembered was cracked and dirty with rust stain and bug residue. There was a shower-curtain over the tub and the broken pole had been replaced. A shower-head was fixed to the wall and the tub had been polished to its old beauty. He knew it was the same bath tub because that was the way it looked before time had consumed it to decay. The toilet—well he knew it would have taken a miracle to clean that tragedy—it had been replaced with a new model other than the original disaster that had once stood in its place.

He flew through the mansion, literally, looking at everything with a new eye: new cabinets in the kitchen, new refrigerator (stocked to the brim), everything polished and dusted. The whole house smelled like lemon and bleach. New china hutch with dishes he had never seen before, statues adorning nearly every hall entry, pictures of people he didn't recognize, furniture that didn't belong, electronics that had never been there before (oh he knew their names, T.V. and computer, but he never had use of them).

Everything had changed! He had been out for only . . . wait, what is the date?

He flew back to the hall where the grandfather clock was still ticking—at least they had kept that or else he might have woken up in a different country. A calendar wasn't posted there anymore, only an oil painting by some human that he didn't really care about at the moment. He growled in annoyance and shook with rage.

How dare they change his things! It had been his home for centuries and they were throwing his stuff away as if it was trash!!

He flew back to what he recognized as an office. He knew by the set of the desk and the heavy sent of paper and leather-bound books that it was some sort of study. Surely there would be a calendar in there!

It was a desk calendar and he had to clear some of the paper work off so he could see it clearly.

"What!?" he exclaimed quietly to himself. "I've been out for nearly three months."

That would give someone time to move in, and plus with the changes that had been made, these guys had deep pockets.

Curiosity moved him now as he flew up through the floor and decided to see who had moved into his domain. He came to the area where the rooms were and silently slipped into each one. He checked the servants' rooms first and found the butler, the maid, and the chuffer all sound asleep in their rooms. He checked the upper rooms next and came to the largest room in the house. He found two people sleeping in the large bed, a man and a woman; probably the lady and lord of the mansion. He moved quickly out of their room when the woman grunted in her sleep and turned over.

He checked the room next to the master bedroom and found no one there. This puzzled him because he was sure he saw a child in the pictures downstairs. He flew up to the room the furthest from the master bedroom and phased inside. It had been his own bedroom at one time, and to him it still was, only now he slept in the clock in the hall.

That's where he found her. Dark hair spilling over the pillow and curtains pulled back to let the moon light spill onto the bed. Her room had to be the darkest he had seen so far. Most of the house was decorated with pastel colors, mostly pink, and he shuddered at the thought. This room suited him much better.

He flew up next to her and studied her face. She was young, about his own age. She was pale, as if she never saw the sun. Her nightgown was dark and frilly, giving him a strange sensation, making his face burn in a bright blush. Her lips were full, hair silky like a raven's feathers.

All thoughts of kicking these intruders out of his domain suddenly retreated. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had a strong desire to keep her here. Not that he could make her stay, but just to be near her. It had been so long since he had any contact with humans that he found himself suddenly starving for it, like most of the ghosts he fought off felt.

"Maybe a change wouldn't be a bad thing," he mumbled to himself as he floated up to the ceiling.

He flipped over and crossed his legs, sitting Indian-style on the popcorn textured roof of the room. His hair fell from his scalp and hung in the air like a spider having nothing better to do then to go on a suicide mission. As he sat there, he watched the girl sleep. His cold presence didn't seem to disturb her at all as she slept peacefully, oblivious of the ghost hanging over her head.


	2. Decitful Apperances

**Fenton and Phantom--both different yet the same--so how can they win over the new girl without killing each other first? Did I mention they shared the same body with another personality that had plans of death for the whole world? **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deceitful Appearances—

Danny Fenton sat in the back of the cafeteria with his friend Tucker Foley. The rather allusive boy poked at his food, not caring for it at all. At least it didn't have teeth this time. He was listening to Tucker talk about some sort of gismo he really didn't care for either, but it was better than doing nothing.

"It's got, like, tegabytes more room than any other system in the world!"

"There's no such thing as a tegabyte," Danny interrupted softly.

"There is in my world," Tucker said loudly and proudly. "Come on boy, you need to get out more."

"You know I can't do that," Danny said, glaring at his food, when really it was directed at Tucker.

"Then take your medication," Tucker shrugged.

"You know I can't, it… messes with me."

Tucker nodded, but he still saw the simplicity in his own plan.

Danny wasn't shy, contrary to belief by the students that hadn't grown up with him, he had a mental anxiety problem which left him helpless to others. He couldn't look people in the eye, and he couldn't speak to hardly anybody except for Tucker, Jazz, his parents, one teacher, and his therapist—who was the lucky one out of all of them. Danny would only utter a total of maybe twenty words a day towards the chosen few in his life. He didn't know why he was so scared to talk to people—especially girls besides his sister and mother—but he just couldn't help it. Even with medication, it was a hard time just trying to look at anyone in the face, much less utter a word to them. He refused to take the pills—not only because he thought it was useless—but he also had a huge secret that was altered by the medication, and he couldn't afford that.

Speaking of said secret…

Screaming came from outside the hall, the students trying to claw their way into the larger room by trampling over each other and pushing on the doors when the pull sign was big and clear on each entrance.

Tucker looked towards Danny, but he knew Danny wasn't there anymore. The once shy boy's eyes were glowing an acid green as he scanned the room.

"Where is it dude?" he asked under his breath.

"Out in the hall," Danny's voice had changed from soft and resigned to strong and determined. "I've got to go."

"Be careful man," Tucker whispered to him as Danny slipped under the table.

There was a bright flash of light and the teen was gone in the next second. Tucker got up and pushed the table over, using it as a barrier like he had been shown in all of those ghost-drills here at school.

Eventually, the other students figured out how to open the doors in their blind panic and doing the same as Tucker had done. A few other guys saw his barrier already in position and hid with him, shaking in fear. Tucker had a little fear, but it wasn't from the ghost just outside, it was for his friend who was now fighting it.

Phantom growled as another ecto-blast from the shadow ghost slid past him as he tried to get the students out of the hall. Spectra had picked a rather bad time to show up. Phantom got cranky when he had to wake up from his nap and the only thing he could take his rage on was the one who woke him up.

"I'm not in the mood for you Spectra," Phantom yelled at his foe. "Go back under the rock you crawled from."

Spectra laughed at her young enemy's obvious grumpy attitude and decided to bait him with it.

"My my, do we need to put you down for a nap?" the shadow ghost toyed with him.

Phantom's eyes grew brighter in his anger and he took a shot at Spectra. The ghost dodged it, but only by a hair's breath. She put her hand to her stinging side, the heat from Phantom's beam had burned her form badly. Now that she was angered, both ghosts fought with nothing on their minds except for wanting to win.

Phantom punched Spectra into a row of lockers and the shadow fell to the floor in a daze. Phantom growled again when he saw that she was still conscious, but he guessed that it would have to do. He grabbed the thermos from his back and sucked Spectra in, her cries echoing around the halls.

The teen looked around for Bertrand—Spectra's right hand and loyal dog—but he didn't see the blobby form of the assistant anywhere. Taking a mental note to look for the troublesome ghost later, Phantom changed back into Fenton and put the thermos in his dented locker. He then took out a pad of paper and started to write on it.

--Sorry for taking over so quickly, but it had to be done. Spectra was by herself. We have to search for Bertrand to night. I smell something and it smells like a ghost rat. I left Tuck in the cafeteria.

Fenton's eyes returned to their normal blue, but the teen quickly blinked and shook his head. He looked around, confused as to why his lunch wasn't in front of him. He saw the note in his locker door and read it quickly.

"Oh joy," the boy groaned. "Spectra woke him up."

Phantom had always been a part of Fenton: a personality so strong and so polar opposite of the shy boy that he had become something else entirely. Phantom was almost a different person, but that wasn't true. Phantom was Fenton—just as Fenton was Phantom. The only change was how they acted and how they looked. After the portal incident—Danny had come half-ghost. Phantom had always been the braver side so he took the form as his own. Danny didn't mind since he really didn't care for it, but he had no choice but to let Phantom use it for his freedom. The two might have shared the same body, but they were not of the same mind.

Danny shut his locker door, crumpling the note and using ecto-plasum to burn it away. No one could know that Danny had a multiple personality disorder, no one could know about Phantom and he took extreme caution to make sure that it stayed secret.

He and Phantom were equal when it came to control, but there was another—one too dangerous to even think about—that it had to stay under control or else it would be disastrous for everyone. They had already seen the future and what would happen if they let him take over.

"Danny!"

The teen looked over his shoulder to see Tucker come into the hall with the other students.

"You are still Danny, right?" Tucker asked, looking carefully at Danny's eyes.

Danny just nodded and grabbed his bag from Tucker's hands.

"I bet he was annoyed," Tucker said as they walked to class. "He was about to bite my head off when he transformed."

"Long night," was Danny's hushed reply.

Tucker had known about Phantom since second grade. Danny would constantly shift between shy to aggressive at some points and he eventually had to tell his best friend. Tucker had figured out how to tell who he was speaking with by the way Danny—or Phantom—would act and hold himself. He was good friends with both sides and he helped out when he could with the ghost hunting. He had been there when the portal activated with his best buddy inside it and was the one that proposed to let Phantom have the ghostly side as his appearance.

"You going on patrol tonight?" Tucker asked.

"Does it look like I'm going on patrol?" his friend snapped.

Tucker knew that Phantom was in control again. His back became a little straighter and his face a bit more animated.

"Sorry, just wanted to know what I was doing tonight."

"You're helping us with homework," Phantom said shoving the door to Mr. Lancer's class open. "We're failing again and we need your notes while we doze."

"I thought Danny was fine," Tucker said.

"The mind is one thing, but we share one body. It's not long before it gets wasted without rest," Phantom took a seat in the back and sat down. "Sometimes I wished I had my own body, but I don't think that's happening any time soon."

"There is the Fenton Ghost Catcher," Tucker said, sitting next to him.

"I'd rather not take chances with our parents' inventions," Phantom mumbled. "I'm going to—"

Phantom cut himself off as his gaze returned to the front of the room. By now more students had trickled in and were taking their own seats, but Phantom was looking at the girl in the front. Her black hair pulled back in a pig tail in the back with the rest of her hair hanging at shoulder length. She wore combat boots, lavender and lots of black, even her makeup was black. Her skin was pale like new paper and her lilac eyes scanned the room for a place to sit.

Phantom faded without meaning too to leave Danny also staring at her. The young man was captivated by her, but the problem was, so was Phantom.


	3. Athendra x Danny Phantom

**This is something old that I thought I had gotten rid of--anyway, I don't think I'll be useing it but I put it up here for kicks--and to see if anyone wants this to continue. This is a crossover with Danny Phantom and my own characters. I'm a big fantasy fan, so it has the works, dragons, wizards, half-breeds, oracles, and stuff I made up. It's differently becasue this is normally how I write for my characters, so just let me know if anyone (anyone at all) would like to see more of this and I will happily oblige.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The realm laid unseen in the deep recesses of the desert oasis 'Pax Alieni Generis'; which translated literally means 'Peace of a Different Kind'. The oasis was one of the most beautiful and most coveted in many of the Eight Lands. Only one bested it, but the location was not the most desired. Neither was this area, but it was far less dangerous than the icy lands of Galatia. The Cothel Desert was not pleasant where heat was concerned; the sun beat down on people and beasts alike throughout the hours of the day, only to have a short respite at night fall when the sands became ice cold and almost violet in color. Still, the oasis was a treasured paradise, having a whole community thriving within its womb.

The leader of these people was currently appraising the budding trees of the one of the five orchards in his realm. He asked one of the Dryads to coax one of the trees to lower a limb down for inspection. The Dryad was happy to do so, but he asked why his lord could not do the same thing.

"You are completely capable of doing such work yourself my lord," the Dryad was a little flustered for saying so, but he was curious by nature and couldn't help his tongue.

"It is true," the lord of the manor said, smiling at the timidity that suddenly over-came the little man, "but my place is not among the trees, unlike you young Dryad. I prefer the trees to listen to their caretakers, rather than their protectors. For the protector knows nothing of planting, seeding, and such. What if a tree was wounded? What would the protector do if he had no knowledge of such a thing as plant-healing?"

"Aye, that is true my lord," the Dryad perked up, happy with the explanation and that his lord was not angry with his lack of control over his mouth.

The Dryad spoke quickly to a willing tree and the limb came down gracefully to rest at his lord's head. The master took the limb gently in his grasp and inspected it with a careful and experienced eye. He nodded after a moment and smiled at the tree as it took its limb back to its rightful place in the air.

"Everything here is wonderful," the lord said well pleased. "The harvest will be bountiful this year, if not tasteful."

The Dryad smiled, "Thank you Lord Ananias."

Lord Ananias Peaceflame quickly said his farewells and mounted his black steed. The sleek animal snorted in excitement as his master bade him to go back to his manor. The horse didn't hesitate to jump over the smaller creatures and barrel onto the well-worn trail that he knew from so many other pleasant rides through the forest-like terrain. Ananias didn't have the heart to rein in his passionate beast, so he just let it go, letting the bit slack in its mouth. The animal saw the advantage and pushed harder towards home, just out of the freedom it felt in its large heart.

The animal had been badly injured from an attack many months before and was just now recovered. It had been his first time out in three months and keeping a high-spirited beast like Sabbath locked up was like giving a cat a bath, it just didn't work. However, Sabbath tried to be patient with his recovery. Ananias was the only being he would let ride him, and so, was the only thing he was close to. Ananias had spent the last three months helping Sabbath with his recovery, and now that it was finally healed, the stallion wouldn't be denied his freedom.

As they came up to the manor, Ananias spotted his wife under the shade of one of the weeping willows by the pond. He steered Sabbath off of the graveled path that lead to the stables and instead took him over to the gardens. Cyrus heard them, the hard pounding sounds shaking the ground as she turned around to smile at her gleeful husband. Sabbath came to a sliding stop, his haunches tucking under him as he slide to a halt right before the lady.

"He's back in full form I see," she smiled, petting the animal's muzzle.

"Yes," Ananias said, dismounting, "he's quite ready to be out again. I think I may take a long hunt within the week, it would be good to get him back on his feet."

"Perhaps you can make it a gathering," Cyrus suggested. "It's been so long since we've seen any of our friends and a hunt sounds like a splendid idea."

"I chance to say that you're right. I'll start planning right away. We can make it in celebration of the new harvest."

Ananias slipped the reins over Sabbath's head and led the animal back to the stables, Cyrus following them on the other side of the big black head. Sabbath was not happy to see his stall once again, but when he saw Cyrus's cream-colored filly who occupied the one next to his, he gladly went in without fuss.

"Well, I see a spark of a romance starting," Ananias chuckled.

Cyrus took his hand and led him back to the manor, her smile intrigued Ananias all the more and he willingly was lead by the hand. Before they had a chance to enter, however; they heard thumping from inside, like someone running down the stairs in a great hurry. Ananias and Cyrus shared a look before going inside to see the cause of the disturbance.

Jepeth and Joseph were just about to clear the last step of the stairway when Maraline came from upstairs and pounced on her half-flung brothers. The trio came down with a great crash onto the floor. Ananias hurriedly came over and began to pull them apart. He checked them over to make sure nothing was broken, and was pleased only to see a few bruises. Now that concern was out of the way, fatherly interest kicked in and he glared at the three.

The twins looked down at their feet, as did Maraline, but Cyrus was the one who spoke.

"What are you three doing now?" her features were stern and her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

Fourteen year olds Jep and Joe, pointed at Maraline.

"They took my Basely!" she yelled, pouting like only a ten-year-old could pout.

"We didn't," the twins said at the same time.

"We found the dumb thing in our room," Joe said, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"We were just returning it and telling her to stay out of our things," Jep said, crossing his arms and looking very much like his mother at the moment. "Then she practically pounced on us like a tiger and screaming to give the doll back. We did and left the room."

"Maraline," Ananias said sternly, "is this true?"

"They called Basely stupid," Maraline said. "I told them she wasn't stupid and they said that she was just a baby toy."

"Well it is," Joe and Jep defended themselves.

"Hush," Ananias commanded. "I want no more of this. Boys, you're fourteen, start acting like it," the boys blushed brightly and looked at the floor. "Maraline, stop taking things so seriously. Basely is a little old, perhaps it's time to be rid of her."

"No!" Maraline yelled, running over to her mother and hugging her legs. "Don't let Daddy take Basely away!"

"Hush child," Cyrus said, smoothing Maraline's thick dark curls. "I won't let your father take anything away from you."

Cyrus glared at her husband, but he only shrugged his shoulders and looked away. As if saying it wasn't his fault.

"Boys go play outside for the rest of the day. Maraline, you and I are going to Market," Cyrus said.

Maraline squealed in delight as the boys rushed past them to find something new to do. Maraline ran back upstairs to change into something more suitable to be seen in. Ananias sighed and dragged himself into the den. This area was a bit darker than the rest of the mansion, it was more suitable for Ananias when he was in the right mood. The darkened colors and artwork reminded him of a time long forgotten and he often brooded his best thoughts in this room. It was the warmest during the cold nights and often the whole family would gather here and just stare at the fire while sharing stories and odd tales.

Ananias dropped himself on a couch and sighed heavily. He had faced menacing predators with nothing but his bare hands, had been enslaved by mad wizards and managed to survive with his sanity barely intact, he could make the most formidable beast fear him, his strength was unbound, his senses sharp, his power so great that almost none could match him, yet parenthood was the one thing that had tired him the most out of all his adventures and scrapes. Matching up against his children was different from facing a mad basilisk in a crowded arena.

"Cyrus, remind me why we decided to become parents again," he said, staring at the wall as he heard his wife's footsteps enter the room.

"Well," she began, placing her hands on his slumped shoulders and started to rub them, "you came back one day from a visit with your mother and you were flushed so red that I thought you would stay that way. You were very angry and came in here, sat in this very spot, and I came up behind you to ask what was wrong. You said something I couldn't hear so I leaned in, like this," she leaned forward near his face and turned to him, "then I asked you to repeat what you said. You didn't say anything, so I got closer," she leaned into him further and he didn't pull away, a smile placed on his face as he remembered as well, but he knew better then to interrupt her story-telling, "and I asked, very politely I might add, what was wrong. You still didn't turn to me, so I baited you," she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "You took it like a fish to a hook. You turned to me," here he did as she said and waited for a response, but didn't get one, "you wanted more, but I wouldn't let you have it until you told me what was wrong."

"I leaned in closer," he took up the narrative, doing the actions as he spoke. "I took you delicate face in my hands, and kissed you so hard that I would have thought the sun was dying and it was our last day together."

"I understood your meaning," Cyrus said, leaning in incredibly close to him, "your need as it were," she kissed him full on the mouth and he let her do what she pleased with him, slightly disappointed when she pulled back, "and nine months later, Varel was born."

"So, we are parents because of my draconic impulses?" Ananias frowned. "That paints a pleasant picture."

Cyrus smiled at him and came around the couch to sit in his lap.

"Anie, no matter what your impulses are, Oracle or Dragon, I will still love you," she said, her golden eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Besides, I adore being a mother. I would never think it possible for me to have a child, much less seven of them."

"And you can still swing a sword like you could when we first met," Ananias smiled playfully and kissed her again.

"Um, uh!"

Both of them stopped their intimacy as they turned their heads to see who had snuck up on them. It was Azel, their sixteen year old daughter. Her face twitched with a smile as she saw her mother unwind herself from her father and both stood up.

"Afternoon Azel," Ananias greeted.

"Same to you Father," Azel came in and kissed her father on the cheek. "Mother, I overheard you going to Market. May I tag along?"

"Of course dear," Cyrus smiled. "It would be a pleasure. I'm going to try and get something new for Maraline, try and get her mind off of that old doll."

"Smart," Azel said, her shrewd smile brightening her features.

"Have you seen Varel or Mathis around?" Ananias asked his eldest daughter. "I wish to talk to them."

"Um, I believe they're out in the sparing field with Micah," Azel thought, "I'm not sure, but I overheard them talking about it yesterday."

"You seem to overhear a lot of things young lady," Ananias frowned.

Azel only smiled at him and took her mother by the hand to go get ready to travel the short distance into town. Ananias shook his head and went back outside to locate his eldest sons. Varel was the eldest, Mathis (he hated being called Matthias) was second. Micah was not a blood son, but he was Ananias's ward. Micah's father had been a good friend of Ananias from childhood, and when he died, Micah had nowhere else to go except to the Peaceflame residence. Even though Ananias never adopted the boy, he was still thought of as family here. He never called Cyrus or Ananias anything other than Ma'am and Sir, but Micah was a big part of the family. The elder boys thought of him as a brother, as Ananias thought of him as a son. Ananias also knew that Micah was stricken with Azel; which made Ananias glad he had never adopted the boy. He didn't oppose of the match, but Micah was two years older than Azel and so Ananias wanted his eldest daughter to come of a more appropriate age to be married.

He did indeed find the boys in the sparing field behind the manor. All of them were shirtless, sweat sliding down their bare skin as they battled in good sport. It seemed that it was two on one. Micah and Mathis were ganging up on Varel, and doing a poor job. Varel delivered a deep punch to Mathis's gut and kicked Micah in the head at the same time. Ananias only chuckled and went up to stop them.

"Boys, I find this to be hardly fair," he said, picking up the fallen Mathis.

"You're right Father," Varel panted, brushing his black locks out of his face, "I need some different competition."

"Preferably the largest basilisk we can find," Mathis grumbled, rubbing his middle and seeing the nice bruise forming there. "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"You're going to be feeling that for a week," Micah laughed, but he stopped to rub the bump that was starting to form on his head.

"I needed to talk to you boys, but I see we need to see to the bandages and ointments first," Ananias shook his head.

He led them back to the manor and sat each one down in the kitchen. He told them to shower quickly and he would have some cooler ready when they were done. The boys finished quickly, feeling the stings of their match as the hot water hit them. When they came back to the kitchen, they found Ananias ready with a bowl of the blue goo known as cooler, and Adrian was sitting with the adult, a treat in his hands.

"Hello, Adrian," Varel acknowledged the youngest member of the family.

The blind eight-year-old looked in his direction and smiled.

"Papa told me that you were beating up Mathis and Micah."

"He did not," Mathis protested. "We were just going easy on him."

Adrian rolled his sightless eyes and shook his head, "Riiiight, whatever you say."

"You boys want some cooler or not?" Ananias asked.

"So, what did you want to tell us Father?" Varel asked after they had been patched up.

"I was planning on doing some hunting with Sabbath, you know, to get him back on his feet. Then your mother suggested making it into a gathering, and I thought that we could do a big hunt in celebration of our harvest this year," Ananias said, leaning back in his chair.

"Fantastic!" Mathis said with glee. "We haven't had a party here in a long time!"

"It sounds wonderful Sir," Micah agreed.

"Yeah, we can invite the Hounds, the local tribes of Cats, and everyone else," Adrian said, quite excited by the idea.

"Then it's decided, we'll hold a hunt at the beginning of harvest week!" Ananias declared.

Their celebratory time was shattered with the sound of many pounding feet and shouts for Ananias's name. The atmosphere became dark and fragile as tense emotion flooded the mansion. Someone or something was in danger; Ananias could feel it in his blood. He shouted to whoever was calling him and started to run towards the sounds, his sons following him.

Sala, a jackal breed of the Hound race, almost collided with him as Ananias came around a corner to see what the disturbance was. Ananias felt Varel bump into him, followed by the other three. Sala's stared for a moment as he tried to realize what he was seeing. It took only a second.

"You must come at once," the jackal said, grabbing Ananias by the arm and dragging him forward. "We found him in the middle of nowhere. He was dehydrated, extremely sunburned, not to mention battered like he had been through a war, and it looks to me like the enemy won."

"Bandits?" Ananias heard Varel address the Hound.

"We don't think so. He smells not of this world."

Amity Park was the central hub of ghost activity. This had been proven three days ago with the explosion of a local fast-food joint; completely destroying the life of fourteen-year-old Daniel Fenton. The media outlined the story clearly and as painlessly as possible, but it was almost impossible to keep emotions out of the tragic tale.

The Fentons and friends had decided to go out for dinner the night. It had been like any other normal night, the only odd thing was how late it was, but it really wasn't questioned. Somehow, the concoctions in the back of the building somehow exploded, taking everything else with it; the only survivor left behind was the young boy. Phantom had been reported around the area of the time of the explosion and it was deduced that he had save Daniel, but the teen was still in shock and wasn't responding to any human contact as of yet. His whole family had been taken in one fell swoop of fate's wrinkled and deformed hand.

Of course, that's not what really happened. Young Daniel knew better because he was Phantom; he was a half-dead teenager who had failed to save his family. He thought he had taken care of this problem, but obviously, he had only delayed it, like in _Terminator. _It still came, a fatal point in his life that was doomed to follow him until it saw its advantage. At least he knew his evil-self was not responsible. He was still locked up in a thermos with Clockwork, the ghost master of time.

Vlad had been by to see him, but Danny didn't respond to any of his questions. He wanted to; at least he thought he did. His mind wasn't his own any more, it was simply free, but had no idea what to do with itself. Until it came back, Danny was just an empty shell, wallowing in sorrow for his lost friends and family, not even able to cry over them.

"Daniel, please talk to me," Vlad had said, but Danny didn't even turn to look at him.

The ceiling of the hospital had been interesting for the past couple of days, even in sleep since he didn't get any. He just stared, staring as if there was infinite space to do so.

Vlad sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Now that Maddie and that idiot Jack were dead, Daniel had been placed in his hands. Vlad wasn't sure if this was really what he had wanted in the first place. To see Jack out of the picture yes, to have Danny yes, but to lose Maddie like this and to see Daniel reduced to this state, no. He never wanted this.

"I'll be back tomorrow Daniel," Vlad said after looking at the clock on the wall.

It was nearly midnight and he did need his sleep. He could start the procedures for taking the boy tomorrow and start on finding a really good doctor to help him.

The nurse came in a few times and the doctor checked his charts, but he didn't acknowledge any of that. Finally, somewhere around four in the morning, Danny blinked and the first sign of emotion showed on his face. It was confusion.

"What am I doing here," he asked himself, not even noticing how hoarse he sounded. "I need to get home, Mom and Dad are going to kill me if I don't get there soon."

He got up, tearing his IV out and finding some clothes in the closet. He changed into Phantom and phased through the wall of the building, heading in the direction of Fenton Works.

The first thing he saw that was wrong was that the giant neon sign wasn't on. His father left it on day and night incase people couldn't find them during a ghost attack. Of course they could just find the giant ops center on the roof, but Jack didn't think it was big enough. Danny came into the living room and looked around, still baffled as to why it was quiet. His father would normally snore like an elephant.

He went upstairs and found each room empty. That was strange. Maybe his parents were out hunting ghosts, the GAV wasn't in the driveway, but that didn't explain why Jazz wasn't home.

He phased out of the house and flew over to Sam's house; she usually knew what was going on. When he got there, he found the room neat, the bed made and candles burning everywhere, like a shrine. He found Sam's picture surrounded by red roses and some of her favorite books—a memorial. His chest tightened as he remembered that horrible dream. He began to think that it wasn't a dream. He rushed out and went to Tucker's house, but he found only more evidence of it there. Tucker's entire house was cleared out. The Foleys must have moved out after the death of their only child.

With his chest tight and tears starting to build up in his eyes, he flew over the Nasty Burger. He fell to the earth when he saw that it was no longer there. The lot was cleared of the debris and some of the machines were still there, ready to ship out in the morning.

"No," Danny shook his head.

He just couldn't believe it, but it had happened.

His senses didn't pick up the sound of the sled or the hum of the gun as it fired at his exposed back. He yelled as it hit him, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The only one still around with ecto weapons was Valerie, and she would be blaming him for the deaths of the Fentons and their friends.

"Leave me alone Valerie," he said weakly as he felt the heat of another blast getting ready to bolt at his head.

"Why should I you murdering spook?" Valerie demanded out of her prey.

"I didn't murder them, it was an accident, that doesn't lessen the guilt though," Danny said, still looking at the ground. "I should have saved them, but there just wasn't enough time."

"Stop lying to me!!"

Valerie shot her gun at him, but he phased through the ground, shocked and fearful from her scream. The ground was the only safe place for him now, six feet under like the rest of them. Danny shot back up from the ground and raced off, back home. Valerie caught him through and in a rush of madness, sped off after him. She blasted down the Fentons' front door just seconds after Danny had phased through it. Valerie saw the last part of his mocking tail disappear into the lab and she followed, firing madly when she made it to the top of the stairway.

Danny yelped as one of the stray shots hit his arm, but he also failed to notice things in his rush to dodge the bullets. Like how things were beginning to catch fire in the old basement and how the ghost portal began to act strangely after one of Valerie's shots hit the main panel. Danny saw the portal as his only escape. He would fare better in the Ghost Zone then he could in the human world ever again. Ignorant of the fact that the portal was no longer calibrated to the Ghost Zone, he flew in. Valerie saw him escape and smiled evilly. She shut the portal down, locking it tight and making sure no ghost, especially Phantom could get back to earth.

Danny came back to himself, spitting out sand from between his teeth. He lifted his head, feeling the headache coming on and feeling the large bump on the front of his head. His whole body felt sore from Valerie's onslaught along with his emotional baggage of his family's death. Well, maybe Clockwork or Frostbite could help him.

He took in his surroundings and froze. The sun was blazing hot, cooking him like a Thanksgiving turkey in an oven. He already felt his exposed skin feel red from sunburn and his mouth dry from the sand and heat combined. He looked around himself, seeing nothing but miles and miles of hot, prickly sand. With the combined light of the sun and the reflection of the land, it nearly blinded the teen, making him squeeze his blue eyes into very narrow slits.

"This isn't the Ghost Zone," he told himself, trying to get to his feet. "Where am I?"

He couldn't think clearly. He must have been out for hours under this heat. Once he got back on his feet, he was forced back onto his knees and palms as he puked onto the unknown desert sands. The world became unbalanced as his head began to spin. He was severely dehydrated. He had to find water, but he knew he was in the middle of nowhere.

He lay back on his stomach, feeling the sun burn him even through his clothing. He was going to die out here, and somehow, he felt oddly at peace with death. He had no family to live for anymore, so as far as he was concerned, there was no need to live.

It was a little while before he found sleep again, but before he did, he saw a faint outline of three figures approach him. He was aware that he should be frightened, but he didn't care and simply passed into oblivion.

Azel landed back in the court yard of Cothel, folding her wings back from where they came, watching the elder dragon land beside her. Azel was the only one that inherited actual dragon features from her father, and when she did use them, she looked more like what a half-breed was depicted. A lithe creature with large bat wings sticking from her shoulders, a spaded tail, and her skin tone was slightly blue in color. The rest of her still showed the form of a young woman. The dragon beside her was a full blooded dragon, her own grandmother to be exact.

Neva Warclaw slowly shifted her form to that of a human woman, long blond hair pulled back in a braid and flowing lilac dress that matched the color of her scales in dragon form.

"Come Grandmother, they took him into the coolest room that we could find," Azel said, coxing the elder into the mansion.

Neva followed her granddaughter into the house and saw her son waiting for them outside the door.

"What's going on dear?" Neva asked Ananias as she brushed past him and into the room beyond.

"He's developed fever," Ananias said walking back into the room after his mother, "I can't bring the heat down at all."

"What all have you tried?" Neva asked, taking the sickly boy's head into her hands.

"Everything I could think of that's short of forcing a funnel down his throat," Ananias looked ready to pull his hair out.

Neva smiled at her son and shook her finger at him.

"That's not pleasant dear," she admonished.

Ananias could have cared less. It had been three days of this fever and he seemed to only make it worse. His mother was a healer and he learned everything from Neva since boyhood, but she could still amaze him, and that's why he had called on her now.

"If you've done everything you could, then it must be a mind problem," Neva said with her logical air.

"Then he doesn't want to live?" Ananias asked, somber as he knew the feeling all too well. "We can't let that happen."

"Nor shall we," Neva pried open one of the boy's eyes and saw icy-blue orbs stare blankly back at her. "He's in a dream-state. Probably from the heat."

"That's what I deduced," Ananias nodded.

"We'll have to get the funnel and tube, we must get some coolant down his throat and into his stomach, and make sure he doesn't throw it back up. Also, I want to clean these bandages, they look bad."

"His skin was badly burned," Ananias said, bringing out the dreaded device, "We have to change it every three hours to make sure it doesn't get infected or worse. He's going to have many scars from the burns to add to the ones he already has."

Neva pried the mouth open while Ananias worked swiftly to shove the pipe down the throat. They didn't get a reaction from the prone body, but they did get movement as they poured the coolant down the funnel. The boy twitched and his eyes started to roll around behind his eyelids.

"He's coming back around," Neva said, watching intently. "Take the funnel out."

Ananias was quick and pulled it right out. The boy coughed and winced at the raw feeling from this throat. Neva felt the hot skin and smiled as the heat came down quickly. She suspected the boy could control his own body temperature just from the power that came from him. Dragons were sensitive to that sort of thing, even Ananias felt it, thus why he had taken the boy into his house. No one else could have figured out how to help him.

Danny came back to himself, groaning as his brain kick started back on automatically. He blinked a few times to clear the haze from his vision and bring his hands up to wipe the grain from the corners of his eyes. He felt his arms were stiff and looked blearily at the bandages that covered them. He felt the rough fabric wrap around his torso as well and his knees from where the holes in his jeans had let his skin burn and scrape on the desert sands.

His vision came back clearly with that last thought. He remembered he wasn't in Amity Park or the Ghost Zone—and he didn't recognize the two figures hovering above him.

One was a woman, she looked young yet old at the same time—if that was even possible. Her hair was as golden as the sun, her eyes bright emerald green, and her smile was a warm one, inviting him to feel welcomed and unafraid. The man was tall, looking like he could hit the ceiling with his head. His hair was raven black, his eyes the same intense green as the woman's—they must be related in some way—and his look was kind as well, but his face was scarred making his smile a little stiff and less animated then the woman's.

He tried to speak—to ask questions—but he couldn't find his voice.

"Hush child," the woman said, putting a warm hand on the side of his face as if to comfort him. "You won't be able to speak for a while; you need to let your throat heal."

"Do you want water?" the man asked quietly, his voice deep and calm—reminding Danny of his own father in an odd way. "Just blink once for yes—twice for no."

Danny blinked once. The man nodded and went to the side table to pour a glass of crystal clear liquid. The woman came to the side of the bed and lifted Danny's head up for him. Danny took the cup from the man, but his shaking palms could barely hold onto it. The woman brought her free hand up and supported the bottom of the cup so he could sip from it.

One sip, and Danny pulled the cup back. The water irritated his already raw and inflamed throat, making it sting like a thousand hornets were buzzing in there and were trying to peck their way out of the tissues that lined the inside of his neck.

"It's alright," the woman encouraged in that same soft voice his mother would use on him when he was sick. "You need to drink something child. It's very important; you've been unconscious for many days and you need to drink something before you die of dehydration."

Danny understood her words, but he didn't like them. Still, what little water had made its way past his throat settled in his empty stomach and relieved the uneasiness he had been feeling since he woke up. The woman put the cups to his lips again and he reluctantly sipped, taking tiny helpings as she coaxed him to continue and finish the cup.

"There," the woman said, setting him back down and watching his eyes flutter shut, "just rest now, you'll be fine when you wake up in the morning."

Her voice was quiet as he drifted off again, a small comforting thing in the back of his mind. He knew he was protected, but he also knew he would never be well again.


	4. Superstition songfic

**My first song-fic, and I think it stinks but that's for you guys to decided. I used the classic _Superstition _by Stevie Wonder. I always thought that was a ghost-song anyway. R&R please on this. **

* * *

**_Superstition! -----------------_**

Danny felt like banging his head repeatedly on his desk, and maybe the wall as well. That sounded more entertaining then what he was currently doing, which was nothing. Normally, he would be with Sam and Tucker at the arcade right about now, celebrating the first week of Summer Vacation, or bugging Jazz just for the fun of it, but that wasn't possible since none of them were within the Amity Park city limits.

Tucker had decided to go off to some tech camp in Florida. He decided until the last minute to tell them so that they wouldn't have a chance to talk him out of it. Sam had gotten dragged into a family vacation with her parents and wouldn't be back until school started up again. Jazz was attending something that had to do with her crazy psychological bablygook, in Europe. She wasn't going to be back for another six months.

Danny sighed heavily and decided to see what his parents were up too. They had been in the lab all week, working on some new ghostly invention. Danny knew that if this one was meant to harm, split, capture, or tear apart molecule by molecule, he would avoid it at all costs, or stash it under the house foundation so that it would never again see the light of day. The Fenton Ghost Gabber and the Dream Catcher had met that fate and were currently rusting under the pipes of Amity Park's sewage system.

"Hey Danny boy!" Jack, his father, shouted when he noticed his son staring at the pile of what looked like parts of the oven, fridge, and upstairs ceiling fan.

"What is that?" Danny asked, wary already.

If there was a fan involved, then it had to do with shredding in some form.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Magnet!" Jack proclaimed proudly, brandishing the gun with the fan stuck in the barrel and the glowing magnet attached to the trigger. "This baby can pull ghosts right to us from a hundred yards, than they go through the fan and get shredded to pieces so we can study their goop!"

"Ectoplasm dear," Maddie corrected, pulling the hood of her hazmat back, "we think that Inviso-Bill won't stand a chance against this. We can finally be rid of that menace for good."

No one noticed Danny's twitch in imaginary pain and his scowl at the fan-gun-thing. Oh yeah, that monstrosity was definitely going into the sewer. He was already making plans to get into the vault that night when his parents were asleep when Jack suddenly turned towards the Ghost Portal and activated the gun. He was lucky that the doors were shut because instead of ghosts coming to him, he went to the ghosts. The gun pulled him forward and with a loud bang, Jack Fenton's head connected with the steel doors of his greatest invention.

"Hey it works!" Jack said as he turned the gun off. "If it can pull me towards the ghosts, it must work."

Danny was glad that the thing wasn't aimed at him. He was doubly sure to trash that thing before it did any damage. No one deserved such a fate, okay, maybe Walker and Plasmius, but no one else he could think of. Then again there was Skulker, and Spectra, and Desiree, and the Box Ghost…

Danny shook his head and started to head upstairs.

"I'm going out for a while," he called down into the lab, and to himself, "a very long while."

* * *

"I'm so BORED!"

If people had cared to look up on top of the clock tower that afternoon in the center of town, they would have seen a very dreary Phantom throw a ball of ectoplasm up and down to himself.

Not even Valerie was around to threaten to blast him to pieces. He wondered if she was on some vacation as well. He didn't see how since her father had lost his old job and got a new one that barely paid the bills.

He winced when he thought of that. He hadn't meant to sound so cynical to himself, or selfish. Valerie would probably enjoy a vacation anyway, he knew he would. Of course, he couldn't leave Amity Park unprotected. He just wished that someone would attack. Even the ghosts seemed to be on vacation. No one had attacked in a total of three days and that was a record breaker; the last record being five hours.

"Easy Fenton," he said to himself, letting the ectoplasm disappear and dig in his pocket for his Ipod, "just relax. Mom and Dad are going to be in the lab all day, so take advantage of the nice day and just float without any worry of being shot at."

He really didn't care what he listened too so he just hit play and let the machine do whatever it was currently programmed to do. He was kind of surprised when he heard the last fading notes of a song then it started into 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder. If anyone truly knew Danny, they would know that he was a little old fashioned (maybe it came with being a ghost?) and that he found this song ironic, yet ideal for the day.

_Very superstitious, writings on the wall_

_Very superstitious, ladder's 'bout to fall_

_13 month old baby, broke the looking glass_

_7 years of bad luck, good things in your past_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand_

_Then you suffer, superstition ain't the way! _

He sort of drifted in the currents at first, but he soon became a spectacle as he began to dance along with the music in midair. Looping around and corkscrewing drew a large crowd, and of course he had his eyes closed and was clueless to the curious eyes as he bobbed along with the music all across the town. He put the song on repeat the whole time, but his good time was soon forgotten as a cackle broke his solitude.

He stopped, pretty much freezing in the air for a few seconds in shock before turning around to see who was ready to get their butt kicked.

"Nice moves Dipstick," Ember called out, her guitar slung across her back and she was clapping, but her face was anything but congratulatory.

"You can't beat the classics," Danny said, putting his Ipod away, "but they don't need to be beaten, unlike certain ghosts I know."

"Freeze ghosts!"

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands_

_Rid me of the problem, do all that you can_

_Keep me in a daydream, keep me going strong_

_You don't wanna save me, sad is my song_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand_

_Then you suffer, superstition ain't the way! _

Danny and Ember looked over to see the Fenton RV plow into a park bench and then Danny's parents jumped from the lug. Jack had tried to deploy a net cannon, only to have it open above his own head and drape over his big frame.

"Seriously kid, how do you keep your secret from them?" Ember asked with a raised brow.

"I think most of it is dumb luck, along with the clueless gene," Danny shrugged, than he blinked. "Wait, why are you talking to me? Normally, you just start blasting me with spells and whatnot."

"Stop talking you ectoplasmic creeps!" Maddie yelled at them, firing the Fenton Bazooka at the two ghosts.

Danny dodged barely, but Ember didn't move in time and caught the brunt of the force. Jack then managed to fire another net and (by some miracle) caught Ember while she was stunned. Danny looked down and saw his enemy's position. Did he really want to save her from his parents? She never deserved his sympathy or help, but seeing her fall and the fear on her face as the Fentons approached reminded him of his own fears when he had been caught by Skulker and Plasmius. He couldn't let her be tested on, even if she would blast his backside later.

He charged up a blast in his hand and took careful aim. He managed to hit the net and gave Ember the leverage she needed to escape. She dodged the shots from his mom as the rocker flew away, hopefully back to the Ghost Zone. He heard Jack and Maddie groan and curse his name for freeing their should-have-been-test-subject. Danny only shook his head and flew after Ember to see where she was going.

He soon found her as the strum of a guitar cord sounded and he was hit with the waves and flung into the dirt.

"Thanks for the help kid, but that doesn't change things between us," Ember said, her hair whirling in pleasure at seeing her enemy thrown away like a toy.

"I don't have a problem with that," Danny said, reaching for the thermos at his belt while getting up.

He turned quickly and aimed it at Ember, catching her off guard and sucking her inside with a vortex of blue light. She screamed, understandable since he had just let her loose and was now captured her again, but she would just be sent back home. Danny would choose the Ghost Zone over a dissecting table any day.

Putting the thermos back away at his belt, he took his Ipod out again and let the images of Stevie Wonder drift him elsewhere.

_Very superstitious, nothin' more to say_

_Very superstitious, the devil's on his way_

_13 month old baby, broke the looking glass_

_7 years of bad luck, good things in your past_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand_

_Then you suffer, superstition ain't the way! _

* * *


	5. Confessions oneshot

**_I had finsished watching D-Stabalized and I wondered how Valeire would handle that information that she gathered at the end of the episode. It was molded into this in like three seconds in my head. Have fun with it!! I don't now own Danny Phantom by the way, which is a real bummer. _**

* * *

**_Confessions--- a Danny Phantom oneshot. _**

Masters and Plasmius were one and the same. Valerie kept mulling this over in her head as she walked the last few feet to the school. She had kept the secret bottled up for almost a month, but now it was getting heavy and she felt likely to explode if she didn't confide in someone. Who was the question. All of her old friends didn't even spare her a glance in her direction anymore—except for Star, but she didn't have a good lock on her mouth. Her dad was out of the question—he would never understand. She had thought about telling the Fentons—hybrids were a big thing to find out about after all—but Vlad was their friend and they most likely wouldn't believe her anyway. She had only one other person she could go too, and she wasn't sure if he was willing to talk to her after she gave up his relationship with him.

"Hey Valerie," Danny said as she walked up to him earlier that day during lunch.

She didn't see his friends around, and they were normally joined at the hips. She started to rethink this, but she knew Danny wouldn't laugh at her, even if he thought she was nuts. Besides, he had a right to know everything. He never liked Vlad anyway so it wouldn't be like she was damaging his opinion of the mayor.

"Mind if I sit with you today?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Danny offered the seat next to him and she sat down with her tray. "Got something on your mind?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You only come to me if you need to get something off of your chest," he stated it as if it was a fact, but he didn't sound hurt or anything. "I'm not sure why you come to me, but I guess I just look like I listen well."

He smiled at her, getting her to lose her anxious feeling. That was Danny for you: totally relaxed and down-to-earth guy. Though he might be clumsy and not that bright, he knew people and it was because of that gift that Valerie chose to go to him in the first place. Danny wouldn't scold her, or laugh at her; he would only listen and have an input when asked for it. Sometimes he had advice, but he didn't seem so sure of his own words half of the time.

"Thanks Danny, and yeah, I do have something on my mind," she smiled back, but she looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't, scout's honor."

Danny saluted her comically and waited for her to spill.

"Okay, you want to know why I broke off our relationship?" she asked tentatively.

"We had a relationship?" he asked, but her look sobered him up. "It would be nice to know."

"Well, I hunt ghosts Danny, and not like your parents do. I'm the Red Huntress."

Danny didn't look all that shocked, but his eyes still went a little wide as if he wasn't exactly expecting that.

"Any reason why?" he asked, getting the weight of the situation.

"At first I hunted out of revenge," Valerie started to explain. "I mean, ghosts ruined my life, especially one I can never get my hands on," she missed his wince on that, "but after awhile, I just did it out of a sense of duty you know? I hunt because I can, and someone has to look after this town. No offense to your parents."

"None taken," Danny said shrugging.

"Well, about a month ago, I finally had my hands on Danny Phantom. He agreed to give me information on all the ghosts and portals he knew of if I helped him save his cousin. I had captured her earlier that night and had handed her off to Vlad Masters. We found Plasmius trying to melt Phantom's cousin and Mr. Masters locked in a closet. We managed to save everyone, Phantom was even willing to come with me after we were done. He was making good on the deal we made. I didn't take him in—after watching him talk with his cousin, I just couldn't do it."

"So, are you still mad at him?" Danny asked, slightly hesitant.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I misjudged him, because after he left, I remembered about Mr. Masters and went back for him. Only I found out that Masters is really Plasmius," Danny's eyes went wider in real shock this time. "And you know Phantom's cousin? She's half human too, and since she and Phantom are family, I'm starting to think that Phantom is half human too. How else could he hide from me so easily? I bet even goes to the school under the guise of a student."

"Wow, that's some deep thinking."

"You believe me don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you," Danny said. "About time someone else found out about Vlad."

"You mean, you knew?"

"Yeah, I found out at the college reunion when he was trying to kill my dad, steal my mom, and make me his son."

"Ew, that would explain the hologram of your mom when I saw him change."

"He has a hologram of my mom? That's just disgusting!"

"Anyway, why didn't you tell your parents, or me? Did you know I was working for him?"

Danny stared down at his tray, but after a moment of thought, he pushed it away and got up.

"Follow me," he said, motioning her to join him.

He walked out into the hall and she followed. No one was around in the hall and Danny took a deep breath.

"Yes Val, I knew everything," he confessed. "I knew you were hunting ghosts when you started with your red suit, but I didn't know how you were getting your equipment until the Ghost King attacked."

"What!?" Val was incredulous. "You knew for that long? How did you know?"

"When you . . . uh, caught me and Sam at the park," he blushed in embarrassment. "It sounded like your voice behind the visor. You being gone during almost every ghost attacked helped piece it together, among other things."

"But, still, why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because, I knew you wouldn't want to get into anything serious to protect me from your 'side job'," Danny used air-quotes. "I also knew you wouldn't believe me about Vlad, you worked for him and had a very high opinion of him. Plus Vlad threatened me if I exposed his secret, he would expose mine as well."

"Ah yes, the famous Fenton Secret of falling asleep in class and being constantly late or skipping rather dramatically," Valerie said smirking. "Wait, how did Vlad find out?"

"Well, Vlad and I are kind of alike," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "There's no easy way to say this Val, and I'm kind of scared to say it."

"Why?"

"Either you'll hate me until I die, or you'll shoot me, or both."

"I promise I won't do anything."

"And I'll hold you to it," Danny smiled, sort of at ease again, but he was still very tense. "I'm half ghost too."

Valerie blinked, doing a double take in her mind.

"You're what?" she asked almost at a whisper.

"I'm half ghost too," Danny said, with a little more strength then he originally had. "I accidently got shocked inside the Ghost Portal at home and well, I came out with ghost powers. I've been fighting Vlad for months, but he has twenty years more experience than I do."

"Danny, please tell me you're lying," Valerie asked, desperately wanting it to be a joke.

"Sorry Val, but I'm not," Danny said, looking ashamed. "I'll uh, just leave now."

He turned to go back into the lunch room, but Valerie grabbed his arm before he could touch the door.

"Wait, I have to know, have I met you in your ghost form before?"

"Well, there was that time we were chained together during that stupid flour sack assignment when Skulker caught us. There was also the time we went into space after you got your new supped up suit. Let's not forget that time when I tried to catch that stupid ghost dog and I ended getting your dad fired and sent you on a vengeance spree."

Valerie just stood with her mouth open. Fenton was Phantom—now that she thought about it, it seemed really obvious.

"You're really not one for creativity are you?" she asked smiling at him after playing Fenton and Phantom in her head together.

"To be honest, it wasn't my idea," Danny smiled, tension gone. "So, you up for a night of patrol together?"

"Is that a date Fenton?"

"It might be."

"Then I'll be there, and you better bring something to eat."

Danny saluted her again and walked through the doors, literally through the doors.

"I'm going to have to get use to that," Valerie shook her head as she too walked back in.


	6. All Over Again

**_What if you had to do it all over again? . . . _**

**_As you can see it's not really cemented yet, so it will be awhile when I get this up--but it's sure to be a riot! _**

* * *

"Wow, two years to the day," Sam Manson observed the calendar beside Danny's bed as the two boys flopped down on the bed itself.

"Yeah, who would have guessed we could get away with it for this long?" Danny smiled, thinking back to that fateful, yet oddly coincidental day—the day of the accident.

"So, what are we going to do to celebrate?" Tucker asked, already pulling out his PDA to jot it down in his planner.

"I'm not sure," Danny shook his head. "I kinda don't want to do anything."

"Today, but we have the whole weekend to do whatever we want," Sam declared. "I say we chow down at the Nasty Burger tomorrow and take a trip to the docks while the carnival is still in town."

"And tonight we can have a mega movie marathon at Sam's place!" Tucker put in, making the Goth scowl in his direction.

"Sounds great guys, but I kinda want to do something that's 'Phantom' related," Danny whispered so he couldn't be overheard by his ghost-sensitive father.

"How so?" Tucker asked.

"Well, for starters we can try and find a new HQ," Danny looked at the disassembly of his room and frowned. "We're getting way to many gadgets in here and since we're starting to build our own, we can't exactly leave them lying around where my parents can get at them."

"Noted," Tucker put in his machine, "and a good idea. It's about time we had our own 'Fortress of Solitude'."

"Lame," Sam rolled her eyes. "Anything else you had on your mind Danny?"

"Well, I think it's time Phantom had an upgrade. I'm getting tired of seeing the regular black and white deal. It's time to mix it up a little."

"Alright, costumes!" Tucker shouted in gleeful delight.

"Are you sure you can change Phantom's appearance?" Sam asked, skeptical.

"Well, Technus did and since I can kind of shift now, it can't be that hard," Danny said shrugging.

"Let's talk more about this at my place," Sam said, getting up from the bed. "You're parents could easily overhear us talking about this."

"Don't your parents have a camera in like every room?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but I have full access," Sam spun her home keys on her finger and smiled. "Let's go, I at least want to get all four Dead Teacher movies in tonight."

"And the extended editions!" Tucker yelled running after her.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Danny yelled as he raced to the door after his friends. "I'm sleeping over at Sam's tonight!"

"Have fun sweety!" Maddie called up from the lab.

"And call me if you see a ghost!" Jack yelled back just as Danny shut the door.

"Life is good!" Danny shouted as he took to the sky, leaving his friends in the dust.

"Hey, no cheating!" Tucker called after him.

Sam only rolled her eyes and continued to race after her ghostly-crush.

Meanwhile—somewhere in the tight containment of the GIW prison . . .

"I hate ghosts," Freakshow said for the thousandth time that day. "I hate ghosts—I hate ghosts—I HATE GHOSTS!!"

"Now calm down," said a pearly voice from the corner. "Surely you don't hate all ghosts."

It was in fact of course, a ghost. A very hot ghost! She was slim, her figure gracing each curve with the black layout of her slinky dress. Her hair was a wild green, flowing down her back and almost touching the floor. Her nails were black, shark as spikes and poisonous as well. She hid something behind her back as she walked up to a gaping Freakshow.

"Now my pet," she purred in his ear. "What would you give, to do it all over again, and win?"

She brought the prize out from behind her back and Freakshow gasped before a malicious smile cracked his grey face.

"Anything my dear, anything," he replied before laughing madly.


	7. Not Titled As Of Yet

**_I haven't thought of a snappy title for this one yet, but it will come to me. This is something that I've had in my head forever. Basicly, I'm putting myself in the DP world with a few twists. My character is Macy in here, her look is pretty much me and so is her personality, but her life is totally fictional. I can't say anythign else about her becasue it's top secret and will be up soon! _**

* * *

Chapter 1—

"Oh great, someone else who gets to hate me," Danny groused as he watched the windows of Amity's new bakery.

While he watched it with trepidation, his best friend Tucker was practically drooling at the mouth. If anyone knew anything about Tucker, they would know one of two things: for one he was a techno geek, and for the other, he loved to eat. Being dramatic didn't fall in the list since everyone in the whole county knew that. Danny's other friend, Sam, seemed caught between liking it and loving it; if they served anything vegetarian, then she might like it. Danny wasn't concerned on what they served, it was the people running it that he would keep an eye on.

"Stop being so pessimistic and paranoid," Sam said, slapping him in the arm at seeing his scowl.

"Sorry if I can't help it," Danny snapped back. "With everyone blasting at my back lately I haven't gotten much sleep and with that bounty still out on my head I have to be extra careful around my parents."

Sam understood him, but that didn't mean he had to be such a jerk; he was taking over her Goth look for crying out loud! He dressed in nothing but black anymore and he had that scowl on his face for the past few months that Sam thought it had actually frozen there.

"Let's just get to school," Sam said, taking a step but Tucker's gasp stopped her.

She looked back over her shoulder to see a girl their age come out of the bakery. She was slim, but not anorexic, she was just scrawny without being overly thin. Her short hair was a dark brown, almost to the point of being red under the right light, and her eyes were a grey-green hazel. She loved stripes apparently since her headband and her long-sleeved shirt were striped. Her head band was black and white while her shirt was different shades of green. She wore a short sleeve over the long striped one, a dusty rose color that Sam actually didn't cringe at, and her jeans were slim until they hit the ground in a wide-boot cut. The bottom half of her pants were an eye-catching orange, but a light color that didn't confuse the eye or make it hurt. Her shoes were normal sneakers with light blue accents over the black. Sam also made a note of her ear-rings that were silver angel's wings, the whole outfit made her look normal yet very different at the same time.

The girl caught the voice of someone speaking behind her and she turned back around, spoke briefly to whoever it was, and turned back around to see the three staring at her. Instead of looking down and running off, like any new shy person would do, she smiled at them and waved—and walked up to them.

"Hey, name's Macy," she introduced herself to Sam first, proffering her hand to the Goth girl, "just moved here."

"I'm Sam," Sam said, a bit uncertain on what to do.

No one approached the three outcasts of Casper High, even a new person could tell who they were without introductions. Sam was pleased that someone decided to give them a chance, but it was a new feeling and she found herself a bit nervous around this person. Macy didn't seem nervous despite the fact that she didn't know them and that it looked like it was to be her first day at Casper High. The backpack on her shoulders told Sam that.

"High, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley," Tucker pushed Sam out of the way so he could hit on the new girl.

"Macy Thompson," Macy smiled back at him, not creeped out in the least like any other girl would be. "Who's Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

Macy hooked her thumb over her shoulder at Danny who was scowling at her back. Macy had a smirk on her face as she said it, so it was just a tease, not an insult.

"That's Danny, don't mind him," Tucker waved his friend off. "He's just been having a rough time lately."

"Noted," Macy said, but a touch of sympathy was on her face, "are you all headed to Casper High?"

"Yep, in fact we'll be late if we don't hurry," Sam said, looking at her watch. "Why don't you walk with us?"

"That would be great," Macy said looking relieved. "We just moved and I haven't had a chance to see the town yet."

"Then I'll give you the grand tour!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Um, that would be great," Macy seemed to be getting the message now, but a smile was still on her face. "Sam and Danny will be there too right?"

Sam snickered in her hand and Danny managed a ghost of a smile at that. Tucker looked a little shocked and dismayed, but it flew over him and he was his regular bouncy self again.

"Of course," he reassured Macy, "I wouldn't go anywhere without these guys."

"Even the bathroom?" Macy laughed.

Sam laughed that time and Danny only shuddered at the mental image of that.

"I wouldn't go that far," he said under his breath.

"Ah, the stone speaks," Macy said, turning her head to Danny. "I don't bite you know, and I've been bitten by worse then you."

Danny lifted a brow at her and she only smirked.

"Ah, school," Tucker said as they entered the building, "it smells of books, lockers, and fear."

"No, that's just you're homemade cologne again," Sam quipped as she walked past him to her locker.

"Hey, at least I don't smell like a sweaty cookie anymore!" Tucker as he followed, Danny trailing behind with Macy.

"Uh, do I want to know?" Macy asked Danny as Sam got to her locker.

"Tucker is always trying to catch a girl," Danny informed her. "In Freshman year, he made a body spray that would smell different to each person who smelled him, but it kind of backfired on him."

_But not with those ghost bugs_, Danny remembered as he thought back on it.

"Interesting, he's not using it again is he?" Macy asked.

"No," Sam said shutting her locker, "come on, I'll take you to the office to get your stuff."

"Thanks Sam, see you later guys," Macy waved to them as Sam took her down a different hallway, talking the whole time.

"She's awesome!" Tucker nearly jumped in the air. "She didn't run away when I tried to hit on her, and she's talking with Sam, Sam doesn't talk to any girl who smiles that much."

"She is interesting," Danny commented. "She threw a good few punches, she already knows how to work around us."

"I wonder what it will be like when A-list gets a look at her."

"Don't know Tuck," Danny shrugged, but he knew.

Macy would look at them and see what losers they were and just go her own way, leaving them alone. It saddened Danny for some reason to see Macy go, it felt like he was going to lose a good friend that he had only known for maybe half an hour.

* * *

So far, Macy wasn't in any of Danny's classes, but when fourth period rolled around, Macy and Sam walked in together, both of them laughing at some sort of joke.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked them as they came to sit beside him, Sam behind him and Macy on his left.

"Nothing, girl joke," Sam said, patting Danny on the shoulder, "you wouldn't get it."

"Uh huh," Danny said, not convinced but he shrugged it off. "Where's Tuck?"

"Right here," Tucker said, pushing the AV equipment into the room with difficulty.

Macy got up from her seat and helped Tucker to roll the bulky TV and attachments into the room and set it up right behind Mr. Lancer's desk—just as Paulina walked in. The Latina looked at Macy for a moment, than she saw Tucker and frowned.

"Why are you helping that loser?" Paulina asked Macy, as if baffled that someone like her would help a techno geek.

"He needed help," Macy said simply.

"Well, you should know, since you're new, that those three are untouchables," Paulina sneered.

Macy frowned, than she put her hand on Tucker's shoulder and brought it back, looking at her palm as if for contamination.

"They're pretty touchable to me," Macy said turning back to Paulina.

"Not what I meant," Paulina said rolling her eyes. "I meant that these guys are weirdoes and if you don't want it to rub off on you, you had better stay clear of them."

"Weirdness isn't an illness that you can catch," Macy said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at the Latina. "People are people, not objects you can label. Trust me, in some places, you would be considered the ugliest thing men had ever seen."

The whole room stopped at that. Some students gasped and dropped a book they were holding. Sam was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and the boys' jaws had dropped. Paulina was fuming and Macy was waiting for a reply patiently.

"_Sword in the Stone!_ What is going on here?" Mr. Lancer stomped into the room, looking angry.

"She said that I was ugly!" Paulina whined like a little girl.

"Oh please," Macy rolled her eyes and turned to Mr. Lancer. "I was simply trying to make a point. She was saying some things about Sam, Tucker, and Danny and I just said that in some places that she would be considered un-weddable. I was trying to get her to empathize."

Mr. Lancer thought for a moment then nodded.

"This is true Ms. Sanchez," the teacher said. "In some places, women eat all they can to get over weight since that is what the men like, unlike here where people don't eat at all. I see you're point Ms—"

"Thompson."

"Ms. Thompson, and I applaud you for your efforts, but I'm afraid that you're efforts are a lost cause. I want you all to take a seat, and thank you Mr. Foley for bringing in the TV."

Tucker nodded in Mr. Lancer's direction and took his seat on Danny's right. Macy resumed her seat and listened intently as Mr. Lancer began class. Danny day-dreamed through most of it and found himself napping in the middle of class—again.

"YOW!!"

Danny shot up out of his seat and rubbed his rear as the whole class jumped with him and stared. Danny saw that he was the center of attention once again and saw that Mr. Lancer looked more baffled then angry.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked.

"Yeah, it felt like I was sitting on a really big porcupine," Danny described as he looked in his seat—which was free of anything sharp and pointy.

"Mr. Fenton, if you will see me after class," Lancer said, as if it was routine and it had become such over the past year.

Danny only grumbled and took his seat again. On a whim, he looked at Sam and Tucker, but they looked just as confused as he did. He looked over to Macy, but she had her head down, a blush rising up her ear tips. Now why would she be embarrassed, unless she had something to do with it?

Danny shook his head. Even if he was paranoid, there was no way Macy could have done anything, right?


	8. It Must Go On

**_Had to get this out there before I forgot about it. It's full of angst and all the good drama that comes with a depressing character. _**

* * *

Chapter 1--

Phantom was busy cruising around Amity like he did every night. Many of the locals took their usual spots so that they could catch a glimpse of him as he patrolled their little town. Many were surprised that they could actually see him. He had been such a recluse in the past, always fleeing the scene of a ghost attack before the hunters could get their hands on him. He was still somewhat withdrawn but when nothing was going on, he would fly around nonchalantly as if he had nothing better to do. He would let the people see him, but only black and white blurs or he would wave to them from a distance so that they couldn't make out his face. Many of them could guess that he didn't want to be attacked randomly, and that he probably didn't fully trust humans, but he wouldn't hurt them.

Many hunters thought otherwise, stuck in their stubborn ways that a ghost was a ghost and nothing more. They were always seen around Amity, trying to catch a ghost, but many went straight after Phantom. The ghost boy somehow managed to out maneuver them, or avoid them completely. It amazed many hunters that this ghost was so inventive and careful, making them think that maybe he was more than just a ghost—which in their minds, made him more dangerous.

Paulina—the ever enthusiastic Phantom Fan—was busy trying to get her camera adjusted so that she could get a glimpse of Phantom as he flew by her friend's house. Star wasn't as wild about Phantom, but she was anxious to try and see him. He was a famous mystery throughout Amity and everyone was curious about him, fan or not.

"What time is it?" Paulina asked, looking through her binoculars to try and catch Phantom entering the block.

"Almost eleven," Star said looking at her watch. "He should be flying by soon."

Right on cue, Phantom whizzed by in the same black and white blur, only this time he was followed hotly by a blur of red.

"The Huntress," Paulina and Star gasped together.

"We have to go help Phantom," Paulina cried, getting ready to rush to the door.

"To late, they're gone," Star said looking worried at the sky. "I sure hope Phantom's alright."

* * *

"Get back here Spook!"

Valerie shouted and aimed again, only for her shot to go wide as Phantom smartly dodged it—again.

Phantom had gone through an upgrade in the last three months. His entire image had changed as well as his countenance. He still had his trademark colors, but his hazmat suit was sharper in detail and more stylized then before with just the plain makeup like the Fentons sported.

With the change came a mega power boost, but Phantom didn't use it often with her. He did on the other ghosts he fought, but she could tell he always held back when he fought her.

"Be a man, turn and fight me!" she yelled at him.

She saw him glance over his shoulder at her, just catching the glowing green of his eyes, before he dissipated from sight completely. Valerie cursed under her breath and stopped her board. She had the nagging feeling that he was still there, waiting to ambush her.

The beeping of her watch suddenly went off and she didn't have time to react as something pulled her board down towards earth. She abandoned her board when she was close enough to the ground to jump without harming herself. Rolling to soften her impact, she turned around to watch her board rest on the ground before winding down and slamming into the grass, powerless. Phantom appeared beside it, throwing something on the ground before looking up at her. He blinked once then turned and took off into the air again.

Valerie ran up to her board to see the thing Phantom had thrown. It was the computer's circuit memory, without that, it wouldn't be able to power up or remember any of its programming. Valerie made a mental note to put a ghost shield around it when she reattached it.

"Why didn't he just take it?" Valerie asked herself. "And how did he even know it was there?"

Was Phantom smarter then she originally thought? Did he have technical smarts as well as battle smarts? The thought sent shivers up her spine. Phantom was now more deadly than ever to the huntress.

* * *

Danny silently sunk back onto the couch and looked at his parents. Their faces were red from yelling at him, their faces grim with frustration and pent up anger, and he didn't really care. He never cared any more.

"What were you thinking Danny?" his mother asked of him, her voice harsh but calmer then it had been a moment before. "We told you to be here by ten, but you can't even manage that."

"You're grades are in the toilet and you're completely disregarding your responsibilities," his father interjected. "School is more important then . . . whatever it is that you do."

Danny glanced up at him with an expressionless face. He heard his mother sigh heavily. He knew he was being irrational, but he didn't know how else to act at the moment. He had nothing to say, nothing to feel, and nothing to really put as a priority in his life.

"Danny, we're signing you up for a counselor," Maddie said after a moment to collect herself. "We honestly don't know what else to do."

Danny didn't really register what she was saying. He heard the word 'counselor' and he completely shut down all his thoughts. It was a fail-safe device that his mind had unknowingly constructed. Anything that reminded him of _them _would instantly cut him off from the real world for a few moments, and sometimes even hours. He let his mother drone on about how good it would be for him and when his first session was, before he got up and went to his room. That was the only other place that he could go to in the house, he never went into Jazz's room, there were too many painful memories there.

His room had become bare of anything that had reminded him of his friends. After their deaths, he had gone into a rage, screaming and kicking at the walls as he tore up everything he could get his hands on. It was the only way he could release his frustration and sorrow without letting ecto blasts barrage the house and his parents finding out his secret. His parents had cleaned up the mess while he looked out the window, mindlessly and forgotten. He had never replaced anything that had gotten broken, never put up new posters on the walls or anything. It was a silent tomb that he rose from every now and again.

His ritual was simple: get up, go to school, come home, hide in the covers of his bed, go flying once a night on patrol, come back, hide in bed, repeat. He wouldn't have been late that night if Valerie hadn't had caught him floating around. He spent most of the night trying to lose her, than he came home to his parents, angry and disappointed once again.

This thought swam in his head as he kicked his shoes off and curled up under the covers. The pain and anger he felt towards himself bubbled in his stomach and created an ache in his chest, but he didn't try to get rid of it. He let it stay, just waiting for it to destroy him as if a gun was being pointed to his head and the tension was building for it to shoot off and end it all. Each day he waited, but it never came, so he waited for the next day, and the next, and the next . . . but it never came.

Dr. Harden's office was nice. It wasn't overly decorated, but it wasn't filled with open space either. He had comfortable chairs that didn't smell old and musty like most doctors' offices Danny had been to over the course of his life. The colors weren't bright, but neither were they dark. Neutral would be a better word for it he guessed. The windows were normal windows, not big or small. His sight was blocked off by the venation blinds though, but he managed to squeeze his eyesight through the folds.

Dr. Harden himself was a nice man, an average man. He was middle aged with a full head of hair still that was graying around the edges. He had a close-clipped beard and thin-framed glasses that rested on his pin of a nose. He didn't wear a suit and tie, but he did wear a nice collared shirt with decent jeans and black shoes that were obviously for the office and nowhere else.

Danny knew that the man wouldn't be able to help him.

"And how long has he been like this?" Dr. Harden asked his parents when they came back for him.

"Ever since the accident," Maddie said sadly. "It was almost a year ago. Jazz, our daughter, Danny and his two friends went out for the evening. I think they went to see a movie or something. Well, when they were coming back home . . . a drunk came out of nowhere and plowed them off the road. It was icy out and Jazz was always a safe driver, but she . . . couldn't stop the car. They all died in that horrible crash. Danny wasn't with them though; he hadn't been in the car. We still don't know where he had gone; he's barely said a word since then."

"And when he does speak, what does he say?"

"Nonsense," Jack said, "we can't make a word of it sometimes, and what we can it still doesn't make any sense."

"Give me an example Mr. Fenton," Dr. Harden asked.

"Well, sometimes he'll say he should have stayed with them, that he could have saved them. The thing is, he couldn't have done a thing to stop that car, he would have died with them, and the nightmares. He still screams at night, calling out to them like a broken child."

"Do you comfort him when he wakes up from these images?"

"We did at first, but eventually, we had to stop," Maddie said. "He wouldn't completely wake up when his dream was done and he would attack us. He gave Jack a pretty good black eye that first night. The thing is, he doesn't recall the dreams at all."

Dr. Harden nodded in understanding.

"He's repressing, and at the same time, he wants to remember. He wants to be there with them, but he knows he can't be. He's like a walking zombie, and he won't get out of it until he comes to terms with the fact that he can't change time."

"I've done it before," was the quiet statement from the corner.

The three adults turned towards the teen and waited for him to say more. When none came, Dr. Harden prompted a question.

"How Danny, you can't change time, it's impossible."

Danny shook his head and looked at the Doctor in the eyes.

"I've done it, twice," the boy stated.

"Now he's gone insane!" Jack said startled by his son's sure statement.

"Mr. Fenton, this negativity is very bad right now," Dr. Harden said, a bit irritated at the big man. "Try and talk with your son, he's willing to talk about this so maybe you should go along with it."

Jack frowned at the doctor, but he was right. This was the first time Danny had said anything for a long time. His voice had changed a little in the course of time he hadn't used it, and Jack finally saw that his son wasn't a little kid anymore, but he did need help and attention now more than anything else.

The big man bent down to where his son was curled up in the chair, his head resting on the armrest.

"How can you change time son?" Jack asked him kindly.

"With Clockwork's help," Danny said, blinking slowly.

"Who is Clockwork sweety?" Maddie asked.

"He's the master of all time," Danny said plainly. "I once changed the future, and then I changed the past, only that didn't turn out very good. I had to change it back."

"What do you mean you changed the future? It hasn't happened yet," Jack's logical brain wasn't comprehending this.

"You guys can't know," Danny shook his head, "you'll hate me."

"We would never hate you," Maddie reassured him.

"Yes you will," Danny argued. "You've always hated them so you'll hate me."

"Always hated what Danny?" Dr. Harden asked when the parents were too stunned to ask.

"Ghosts, they hate ghosts."


	9. Captured

**_I know it's been a while since I updated anything, but my finals are over and I don't go back to school until the middle of January!!! =D I was reading some stuff off the sight and I thought 'I bet I could do a story like that' so this will go up once I finish one of my stories, won't know which one though. _**

* * *

Maddie Fenton set the stun gun down as their prey finally gave into the sedative and fell from the sky like a comet. They were in the park so the land was open, and deserted. Jack Fenton zoomed by with the R.V. to where the ghost had crashed. The top rod holding the whole swing set together was now a sharp 'V' shape, the ghost in the crook of the bottom point from his impact.

Maddie ran up to the R.V. just as Jack was containing the ghost.

"We finally got him!" Jack yelled with glee. "We finally caught Phantom!"

Maddie herself was giddy with their accomplishment. No one had been able to capture Phantom in the three years he existed. He was a sly spirit, always seeming to be four steps ahead of even the greatest ghost hunters—this is excluding the GIW for they were a government paid system and other hunters were freelance. Besides, the GIW never came close to getting Phantom, but now that he was caught, they would be so envious of the Fentons, whom they despised.

"Let's get him into the R.V.," Maddie smiled, chucking the gun into the back. "I want to run those tests as soon as possible."

Jack nodded in agreement and lifted the ghost from the playground equipment. The man noted in the back of his mind that the ghost was very solid, but that was to be expected he guessed. Ghosts lost their stability over time and eventually dissipated into nothing—it just depended on how strong the ghost was. Still, Jack felt the small added weight in his arms and he paused in stowing the ghost into the vehicle.

"What is it Jack?" Maddie asked upon seeing Jack hesitate to move the ghost boy.

"He's heavy," Jack said, confused. "I mean, he's not _heavy _but he has weight. How is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be," Maddie said, coming over to inspect the boy herself. "Ghosts need to be almost perfectly weightless so they can fly," Maddie took one of Phantom's arms in her hands and felt along the length of it—from shoulder to wrist. "This isn't right. Not only is he too solid for a ghost of three years or older, but he has contour."

"Come again?" Jack asked, not understanding the word.

"He has form Jack, and I don't mean this form. I can feel the dips and curves of _muscle_."

"But that can't be right!" Jack shouted. "Ghosts are made of ectoplasm. It should feel like you're playing with putty."

"But I'm not Jack, nothing I'm feeling is remotely like putty."

Maddie met Jack's confused eyes. They only had this ghost for less than five minutes and their theories were being proven wrong already! How was this possible? Sure, they captured and experimented on far less powerful and stable ghosts, but a ghost was a ghost—they should all follow the same basic laws. Like how all humans had to follow the law of gravity, and eat, and sleep to keep themselves running. How could Phantom be any different?

"I _really _want to run those tests now!" Jack smiled, taking the ghost into the back of the R.V. and strapping him to the table set up just for this moment.

"But, Jack, he's disproving everything we theorized," Maddie frowned at her joyous husband. "How is this a good thing?"

"Because, Phantom may be a new breed of ghost, and we'll be the first to discover it!"

"You're right!" Maddie nearly screamed, taking on Jack's idea as her own. "This is brilliant Jack, we'll be so famous that no one can deny us any longer."

"Yeah, we won't just be theorists Mads, we'll be discoverers! Is that even a word?"

"Yes it is Jack."

"Cool! I just enhanced my vocabulary!"

* * *

Once in the lab, the Fenton couple began to prepare themselves for experimentation. Knocking down the lab temperature a few degrees would ensure that all of the vital organs—or whatever ghosts had for organs—wouldn't evaporate once they were exposed to the warmer air. Latex gloves and white lab coats were donned and the equipment sterilized and laid out accordingly on the table.

The subject was laid on the examination table, not bothered to be strapped down since he should be out for a good long time. Just as Maddie was about to make the first cut, the ghost stirred slightly. His brows scrunched up in discomfort and his lips twitched. Maddie froze, could he be waking up already?

Phantom sighed, shifting positions on the table, trying to get comfortable. He curled up on his side tightly, as if opposed to the cooler temperature of the lab, and shivered in his sleep.

Wait, he was sleeping?

"What just happened?" Jack whispered over the form of the confounding ghost.

"I think he's sleeping," Maddie said in bewilderment.

"But he should be out cold."

"Yes, but sometimes humans can shift from a intoxicated to sleep to a normal pattern. What if Phantom can do the same thing?"

"But ghosts don't sleep."

"This one does."

Maddie looked back down at Phantom again and her lips twitched in amusement. It was kind of comical to see this with her own eyes. Then she thought about what she was ready to do, the sharp utensil in her hand had grown very heavy and she let it drop to the floor.

"Jack, I don't think I can do it," she whispered to her husband. "There's no way I can cut him open. I mean look at him."

Phantom was still curled up and shivering, but not as much as before. Jack nodded, seeing Maddie's point. Phantom looked too much like a child at the moment, a very worn out child he noticed. Phantom's face was to him and the hunter noticed the dark circles under the ghost's eyes, the pale and thin looking skin. It seemed almost illegal to do anything to him, even if he was public enemy number one.

"We'll put him in a containment unit and try and talk to him when he wakes up," Jack purposed picking the ghost up.

Oddly, the ghost relaxed his tense body in Jack's grip and buried his face in the orange hazmat material that was underneath the white lab coat. It stirred memories in the hunter from when Danny was little. He would try and stay up late with his parents in the lab, but would always fall asleep and Jack would have to carry him up back to his room.

Jack slowly walked over to the containment unit, which was just a large bubble, and placed the ghost inside, before Maddie rose the shielding to keep Phantom inside his prison.

A few hours went by, the Fentons theorizing new ideas with what little information they now had on Phantom and Phantom himself slumbering away in the shielded bubble. At about six in the evening, Phantom finally stirred.

Maddie noticed that his eyes were rather bleary, which was expected of a drug-induced sleep. Phantom sat up from the floor and stretched his arms over his head while yawning. He twisted his shoulders from side to side, Maddie hearing his back pop, and rolled his head on his neck, as if loosening the muscles that had gotten stiff. He sighed heavily, as if not wanting to get up and face the day. He grudgingly got to his feet and started to shuffled forwards, not aware of the fact that he was in a cage. He was however, very aware of that fact when he hit the wall—head on—and fell back on his rear.

"What in the Zone?" he asked himself, fully awake now.

It was then that his green eyes opened up and got a good, solid look at his surroundings. He rested his eyes lastly on Maddie and Jack, then shut them again and laid spread eagle on the floor of the bubble.

"Oh joy," he groaned. "This is going to be _fun_."


	10. Old Old one

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! But life's put a lot on my plate now. To keep you guys busy, I've uploaded a lot of stuff that's just been sitting around on my computer for you guys to rifle through. This one I just started one day and never finished, but I still have the plot line in my head and it's libale to become something in the far future. I want your opinions._**

* * *

It seemed like a normal enough day; grey skies, cold winds, depression hanging in the air like a fog that clogged the senses. Yep, a normal day in the dreary town of Amity Park. The buildings looked dull in their sandstone statures, looking like giant monsters ready to swallow up little kids at a moment's notice. Streets were busy with the morning traffic of adults getting to work, the smog from their tail pies sending black smoke into the air, making a bus full of kids choke on the emissions.

"Man," Tucker Foley said waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke. "that guy needs a new muffler."

"They all need a new muffler," Sam Manson said looking out at her window side seat.

"But I don't think that they can afford it," Tucker said. "You know who gobbles up most of the money in this town."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you're glad your dad is in good work with him," Sam said sourly, looking at Tucker's expensive PDA that he had been fiddling with.

Sam's family was better off then Tucker's family, when it came to money anyway, but she preferred to keep it hush-hush from the entire community. She was Goth and all about preserving the land and wildlife. If it showed that her parents were the richest people in most north United States, her reputation could go down the drain.

Tucker noticed her glare at his tech and he quickly put it away in one of his many pockets in his forest-green cargo pants. He adjusted his glasses, as they had slipped halfway down his nose again and looked out the window with Sam.

"Sold?" Tucker asked looking at the sign in front of a large three story house that had been on the market for years. "Who would buy this rundown place?"

It was just as rundown as the houses around it, only it hadn't been occupied for nearly three years. A large, weird looking RV was parked in the garage with a man under it. His top half was hidden from their sight, but it was clear that he was a big man. He had on black boots and some sort of tight-fitting orange pants. Sam and Tucker, as well as every other kid on the bus could hear the gears grinding in the vehicle as the man twisted something that brought a shout from him. Then a contemplating hum, another twist of something, and a shout of contemplation was heard.

The kids looked at each other in confusion. No one talked like that around here. It had been almost forever since anyone had shouted in joy or any other positive emotion.

The bus stopped in front of the house, making the kids murmur in wonder. What was going on? Were they picking up someone from here? Was it a new kid?

Their questions were answered when a boy came running out of the house, waving at the man as he crossed the lawn. The man came out from underneath the RV, his orange pants making out to really be an orange hazmat suit. He waved to the kid and then rolled back under the RV, giving off another yelp of pain and a hum of contemplation again.

The boy clambered up into the bus and said a note of apology to the bus driver. The driver dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand and motioned for the boy to sit down.

Sam looked over the boy like a metal detector at an airline check-in. He was wearing dirty brown sneakers, rumpled light blue jeans that were fraying at the ends from years of rubbing the ground, a brown shirt with a black jacket thrown over his shoulders; he was still busily trying to get his arms through the holes. He had a satchel instead of a backpack over his shoulder, the strap crossing his chest and the actual pack resting on his other hip. It was a tawny color, faded with age as well. His hands were free, but Sam noticed a ring on his right hand, around the finger next to the pinky. She finally came up to his face. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen; pale blue like the sky blue color out of a Crayola crayon box. His hair was what caught her off guard. It was white, as white as the snow she had seen on postcards when her parents went skiing up in the Rockies. Snow in Amity Park was a pale gray color, when it snowed at all. He seemed to glow with an odd essence that Sam couldn't place, but she knew at once that some people wouldn't like him.

"Who's the freak?" Tucker whispered to her while she was still looking at the new kid.

"I don't know," Sam whispered back. "but he sure is different."

The boy scanned the seats for a free place to sit, but nothing up front was available. In fact, the only seat that was unoccupied was the one behind Tucker and Sam. He walked over to it, catching kids trying to trip him up and walking over their extended legs. He didn't seem angry with them though, okay, maybe a little, but he seemed to have forgotten about it by the time he had sat down.

Sam was able to watch the new kid by looking at the driver's rearview mirror. He was slouching slightly and was pulling his I-pod out of his bag. He played it, but at an appropriate level. Normally, kids would have their speakers blasting so loud the entire bus could hear it, that was why they were banned from the bus, but the driver seemed oblivious to the new kid as he listened to his music.

Sam turned around, catching his eye right away. He pulled one of the ear-buds out so he could hear her speak.

"Music isn't allowed on the bus anymore," she whispered to him.

"Oh," he said quickly putting his I-pod back in his bag. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know," Sam whispered back and turned away from him.

She watched in the mirror as she saw him take out a book instead and had opened it up to the middle to read. Books were banned as well since they were potential missiles when thrown by the rowdy kids. All books had to stay inside all backpacks at all times.

She turned around again and had to clear her throat to get his attention.

"No books either," she said.

He looked confused at this, but shrugged and put the book back in his satchel.

"We are allowed to look out of the window right?" he asked as a joke, twisting his lips up into a smile that made his eyes even brighter.

Sam's face remained unmoving as she said 'yeah' and turned back to face her own window. She saw his confused (and hurt?) face in the mirror and she felt bad. Had she been rude to him? Maybe he wasn't use to Amity Park yet? After all, he must have moved in during the three day weekend they had. It was Monday yet again, and the start of yet another boring school week.

The school came before her eyes too soon; its ugly gray walls making her frown and groaned inwardly. Casper High was one of the worst places in Amity Park to any teenager, right next to the doctor's office and the dentist. Its tiny rooms prisons for the boys and girls, a punishment harsh for any man to endure.

The students flocked off of the bus, none too hurriedly. The new kid stood behind Sam, waiting to get off the smelly vehicle. He stood at a respectable space away from her, which was a surprise. Any guy would make the most stupid of excuses to be near her, climbing over as if she was interested in him. There was no man in the entire world that would ever be right for Samantha Emily Manson.

Tucker was just a friend.

Once she got off, she joined Tucker by the steps and hung out until the warning bell rang. The new kid walked past them, glancing at Sam over his shoulder before he headed into the building.

"Freak," Tucker murmured to himself, but Sam heard it.

"Be nice! How many new kids to we get anyway?" she said to him.

"Did you see him?" Tucker asked, hooking his thumb over his shoulder at the closed doors. "His hair is the weirdest thing I have ever seen, and his eyes! There is something that is not normal about that kid."

As much as Sam wanted to deny it, Tucker was right. There was something about him, not in a bad way. There was something, mystic, spiritual, something that Sam couldn't really describe about him.

It fascinated her, but why exactly was what scared her.

The first part of the day went without seeing much of the new kid, although rumors about him were circulating like mad. He had been in some accident and that was why his hair was white. Radioactivity had somehow gotten his eyes to glow like they did. His parents were evil scientists and did experiments on him. Sam didn't believe a one of them, but they made her wonder who this kid really was. Unfortunately, none of the rumors led to a name.

At lunch, Sam and Tucker took up their usual spot and ate their respective meals. Tucker's tray being piled with that day's meaty surprise and Sam's bag lunch of her vegetarian style methods. Tucker cringed at the sight of the burger, the patty looking like it was a slab of grass.

"How can you eat that stuff?" he asked.

Sam looked at his tray, which she was sure, just winked at her.

"How can you eat that glob?" she asked pointing at it. "The entire school is avoiding it, except for you."

Tucker stuck some of the glob onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth. Sam cringed at the image and looked down at her own lunch. It was then that she noticed another tray beside hers that hadn't been there a moment ago. She gasped in surprise when she saw the new kid sitting beside her.

"Sorry," he said looking down. "I'm kind of quiet."

Tucker coughed into a napkin, as he had choked on his food when he saw the new kid appear out of thin air beside them, or at least that was what he thought he saw.

"You okay?" the kid asked, concern in his blue eyes.

"Fine," Tucker said gasping for air. "Don't do that again man."

"I can't make any promises," the new kid smiled somewhat sadly.

"So, um, I'm Sam," Sam said to break the ice. "This is Tucker."

"Danny," the new kid said with a smile that was more genuine. "Who's the showoff?"

Danny was looking at the table that had been stamped as the popular table. The particular person in question was a large blond jock that was obviously flirting with some of the cheerleaders.

"That is Dash," Tucker said looking where Danny had questioned. "He's bad news to kids like us, especially new kids. Stay clear of him."

"Noted," Danny said changing his view back to Sam. "Any other warnings?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Don't mess with the mayor dude."

Danny looked confused at this and lifted an eyebrow at the African-American.

"He runs the town with an iron fist," Sam elaborated. "He's been in office for as long as I can remember."

"Doesn't he have office for only four years?" Danny asked holding up four fingers to advance his point.

"People are too scared to go up against him," Tucker shook his head. "In this town, you're either working for him, or you're scared out of your mind because of him. My dad works for him, for example. Because my dad works for the first richest man in America, he gets a good bonus every now and then and I benefit from it."

"Vlad Masters is the mayor of Amity Park?" Danny asked shocked.

"How did you know his name?" Sam asked.

"My parents went to collage with him, I've met the fruit-loop a few times, and I can tell you that he didn't get his money the right way. The last time we visited, he showed his true colors and we never saw him again. Now we moved into his town. My dad is going to flip when he finds out about this."

"Are your parents like, rich?" Tucker asked, glancing at Sam as he said the question.

"No, just lucky I guess. My parents are inventors, for the government. You know, super spy stuff, military weapons, that sort of thing. They don't get much funding, but it keeps us in the black."

"Cool!" the tech geek said. "Can I come over some time and see their stuff?"

"Maybe, they're reconverting the basement into a lab right now. It will take a little while."

"So, why did you move in the first place?" Sam asked.

"My dad wanted a new location for his new project and this was the best place to be for it," Danny answered looking out of the window. "My parents are professional ghost hunters. The wall here between our world and the Ghost Zone is thinner and Dad wants to build a Ghost Portal. Once he heard about the haunting, nothing could keep him from coming."

"So, you moved here because of the ghosts?" Tucker asked in shock. "We've had people move away from here because of them. Your parents must be messed up to want to live here."

Danny shrugged his shoulders in indifference at the subject of his parents' sanity.

"There's another reason why we moved," Danny said mysteriously.

"Really, what is it?" Sam asked, sensing that the answer would solve a few of her questions about his weirdness.

"I'm not allowed to say. My parents want to keep it a secret," Danny had a smile on his face as if he was enjoying their confusion and frustrated fascination.

Before they could interrogate Danny any further, the bell rang.

"You want to hang out after school?" Tucker asked as they walked down the hall together. "Sam and I hang out at her favorite bookstore after school before going to the Nasty Burger for a snack."

"What's the bookstore?" Danny asked.

"The Skulk and Lurk," Sam said in a dramatized voice to make herself sound like a vampire.

Danny looked unsure when she mentioned the name. There was a look of want, but also of something else. Sam wasn't sure what it was, but did she see fear on his face?

"My parents want me home right after school," he said suddenly. "But I can come to the Nasty Burger later. Just call me to say when."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with a number already printed on it. Sam took it and read it over before looking at him again, but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" she asked looking around the hall that was becoming empty really fast.

"What kind of kid has his number already printed out on a card?" Tucker asked taking said card out of her hand. "He just disappeared into thin air, like a ghost."

"Don't kid Tucker," Sam said shoving him to the side. "Ghost jokes aren't funny around here and you know it."

Sam had English next with Mr. Lancer, a balding over-weight teacher that probably had more hair on his back side then common sense in his head. The man looked around the room, looking down on each of them. Then a familiar face appeared at the door. Danny walked in, handing a piece of paper to the teacher. Mr. Lancer had an odd look on his face after he read the paper then looked at Danny. It looked like surprise and sympathy, all at the same time. That made Sam wonder about Danny even more. What was he hiding?

She kept an eye on him the entire time in class, the only weird thing was that he didn't take notes, but maybe he had a good memory. Then class was let out and he was the last to leave the room. Sam saw Mr. Lancer pass Danny something right before he entered the hall. It looked like a cassette tape.

"Are you sure you saw that?" Tucker asked Sam as he walked her home.

Rain had dampened their plans for that afternoon, and Tucker, being the guy that he was, wanted to complain to someone that wouldn't sock him in the mouth about it. Sam was so use to him that she could just ignore his babble; besides, she broke three fingers the first time she socked him in the mouth.

"I'm sure I saw that Tuck," she said holding her coat over her head to keep the rain from soaking her head. "It was kind of odd."

"Everything about him is odd," Tucker said scowling. "First he appears out of nowhere, and then he disappears just as easily and mysteriously. He has his number already printed out on a card and the meanest teacher in the history of Casper High is being nice to him and handing over a cassette tape, with probably nothing on it."

"Plus the way he acted when we asked him over to the Skulk and Lurk," Sam added climbing up her stoop. "I think he was scared of going there with us."

"Why? And how does he know the mayor?"

"He said how he knew him," Sam said slipping her key into the lock of the door.

"I think he was hiding something," Tuck mumbled as Sam opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Sam said closing the door.

The next day at school, the two were dropped off by the bus, as usual, but Danny hadn't been at his house to be picked up.

"What happened? Did he get run over by a car last night?" Tucker asked himself.

"No, look," Sam pointed over to the front of the school building.

A compact car drove up to the curb, letting out a very grumpy Danny. The white-haired boy turned back around to talk to the driver for a few heated moments, and then he slammed the car and stomped up to the front of the school.

"Who was that?" Sam asked Danny as he almost past her.

He stopped when he heard her talk and turned back around to face her and Tucker.

"My mom," he said rolling his eyes. "I had… forgotten a few things yesterday and she wanted to make sure that I didn't forget today."

"Like what? Extra tidy-whities?" Tucker said laughing.

"No," Danny said flatly and turned back around to climb up the steps.

"See what you do Tucker?" Sam hissed in the tech geek's face before she turned around to follow Danny inside.

"Why do you care?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but you have no excuse for acting like that to him," Sam said turning back around.

"There's something about him Sam," Tucker said, his voice filled with warning.

"Yeah, something that you don't like," Sam said turning around for the third time to get into the school.

The beginning of the day had passed by normally. When lunch came around, something was wrong, Sam could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Where's Danny?" she asked Tucker as they sat down.

Her question was answered when a white haired boy was thrown through the doors and into the cafeteria. Dash Baxter right behind him as he had been the motivation for the boy's flight.

"You're going to get it you blind twerp!" Dash yelled.

Danny got up and dodged the bully's fist before it had been planted in his face.

"It was an accident," Danny was saying, but Dash wasn't listening.


	11. KP X DP cross over?

_**This is a possible starter for a Kim PossibleX Danny Phantom crossover. Again, I want your opinions.**_

* * *

_"Gooooooooood morning Amity Park! It's 7:32 A.M. and we're starting out the day at a snappy 78 degrees. In local news Phantom rescued fifteen children from a daycare center after his summer-long absence. The building had been set ablaze and the ghostly hero swooped in and froze the entire establishment. No one was harmed in the—"_

Danny smashed his tiered fist on the top of his alarm clock, groaning at the small effort.

"No one was harmed my foot," he grumbled. "Third degree burns go under the category of 'harmful'."

The burns had healed over night of course, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. Danny also noticed that the radio noted his 'absence' over the summer. He was kind of surprised that they would spare their breath on that little tidbit of information. Most of the town hated him, still seeing him as a menace to society. People aside, the absence wasn't of his idea. His parents had gotten worried about him and his actions since he had almost flunked his sophomore year and freshmen year of high school. They thought sending him to his grandparents in Ireland would do the trick; It only proved that Danny could be a good farmhand.

He had gotten back two days ago and hadn't gotten a chance to sleep, much less sit down and relax. The town had been overrun with ghosts, again. Valerie hadn't been able to do much on her own, since she nearly blasted his butt off once he got back. His parents had done their best, but of course their best wasn't up to par. Danny had spent the last few hours rounding up the most troublesome specters, and he just really wanted to hit something. It had been practically ghost-free over the summer and he was itching to get back into action.

"Danny!" his mother yelled from downstairs, her voice penetrating his peace like a knife through glass. "Get up and get going, or you're going to be late for school."

"Oh joy," Danny moaned sarcastically.

He had almost forgotten that school was starting up again today. Now he would have to start the school year on a low note, when he really wanted to try and start and end strong, even if it meant slacking in the middle. This year, he was determined to pass all of his classes with flying colors, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't going to happen.

"Danny!" his father's warning voice shouted.

"I'm getting up!" he shouted back down, followed by the thump as he rolled out of bed, finding himself closer to the edge then he expected to be.

Once he managed to shrug on some clean clothes, he made his way downstairs. His parents were in the lab, the various banging of tools that were meant to tear him apart limb by limb echoed up the short stairway and into the kitchen.

"Help yourself to breakfast dear!" Maddie yelled up the stairs.

Danny was thankful that she didn't try to make him breakfast. He didn't want his pancakes coming alive on him at the moment. He got the box of cereal that was off limits to experimentation and opened the fridge to try and find the milk. The screams of certain lunch meats, side dinners, and fruit cups met his ears as he opened the door. Luckily, they were all strapped down tightly into their containers and had no hopes of getting out, unless his father accidentally let one slip from the fridge and crash to the floor, again.

He found the milk carton that wasn't glowing green and poured some into his bowl. He sighed as he ate, leaning against the counter while holding the bowl in his hand.

"Fire in the hole!"

Danny let his spoon rest in the bowl and picked up the only unbreakable, and unbolted thing, in the kitchen—the salt and pepper shakers. A large explosion racked the house, making everything vibrate violently. Danny only heard a few crashes from the hallway, most likely some of the pictures fell again, and waited patiently for everything to become still once again. Once it was quiet, he set the shakers back on the table, set his bowl in the sink, and grabbed his bag that was slung on the hat tree by the door.

The soft hissing sounds of the aftermath of the small quake were followed by small wisps of smoke that hit the kitchen fire detector and sent the alarm off. Jack and Maddie came running up the steps, their normally bright hazmat suits soiled by soot and burn marks.

"I'm off to school!" Danny yelled in their faces, knowing that the explosion messed with their ear drums.

"Have a good time sweety!" Maddie waved and yelled at him.

Danny left closed the door just as the Fenton Emergency Sprinklers activated, coating the whole house in a soggy mess.

"I think we need to adjust the timers on those things!" Jack yelled over the alarm and the own ringing in his ears.

Danny only sighed again and turned down the street, deciding to normally walk to school instead of abnormally flying to school.

When he finally reached Casper High, he sighed again in frustration and plain I-don't-want-to-do-this teenage angst. One look around and he saw he wasn't alone. The kids looked like tanned zombies, dragging their feet up the steps and moaning as they entered as if passing through an electrical field. Mr. Lancer was his same sickeningly peppy self, patting kids on the back as they entered the doors and trying to 'pump up the volume' for the first day.

"Good to be home," Danny shook his head and headed towards his vice principle.

He was doing fine until Mr. Lancer shout out a well manicured hand (creepy) in front of his path.

"Do I know you?" the older balding man asked, his face obviously trying to place Danny.

"Mr. Lancer, it's me, Danny Fenton?" it came out more like a question from him.

The teacher's mouth hung open like someone had unhinged it.


	12. The Cure

**_This was actually the starting ideas for Balance and Truth and Lies. With a little tweaking--it can be a new fic all by itself. I have never read the fic Epedemic by the way, and I wrote this way before that fic came up on the sight so this is not plagerising in any way. Again, oppinions are apreciated. _**

* * *

Phantom came to a stop slowly and looked back, finding to his pleasure that Valerie wasn't following him on foot. He floated there for a moment as pealed back one of his gloves to look at the watch Clockwork had given him as a gift. It had his D symbol on the front and he brushed some dust off of it as he flipped it open. Instead of numbers and hands, it displayed sections of the present he wanted to see. He saw Valerie take up her board and force it to fold manually as she became normally Valerie Grey again and was forced to take public transportation back home. The screen changed to the inside of Fenton Works. He didn't see anyone in the den so he switched it to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table, doing the crossword puzzle. He knew his father was in bed, Mom was always doing the crossword when Dad wasn't around to distract her. He closed the watch, pocketed it again, and flew home.

Danny Fenton walked out of his room a few minutes later and made a bee line for the kitchen. His mother jumped slightly when she saw him come in.

"Sweety, you scared me," she said putting a hand to her heart.

"Sorry Mom," he said opening the fridge. "You want something?"

"I'm fine dear."

Danny pulled out a piece of the chocolate cake while Maddie resumed her crossword puzzle.

"So, did you and Dad work on something new today?" he asked casually like it did all of the time.

Inside, he was quaking to see what kind of new weapon he would have to dodge or blow to bits before he could have a chance to find out exactly what it did. It was the only way he could avoid his parents as well as any other ghost hunter that came to Amity. The newbies—as Danny and his friends dubbed them—always came here to get the lowdown on the ghost that they were hunting. Danny always overheard every word or he joined the conversation when he wasn't satisfied with the information he received. Fenton had his advantages—being cute to adults to extrapolate information with authentic innocents saved his ghostly butt multiple times—but Fenton also had his limits. He was going to be seventeen soon and wouldn't be this 'cute'—for lack of a better term—for much longer. He would have to maintain an air of innocents and cluelessness probably for the rest of his life if he wanted Phantom not to be ripped apart molecule by molecule.

"Actually, no, not today," Maddie said, frowning at the ceiling as she tapped her pen to her chin in thought. "We got some new samples though and we've been testing them."

"What kind of samples?" it sounded off-handed but in his mind, he was waiting to get into the vault and destroy anything that would link him and Phantom together.

"Some from that Box-Ghost and some from Phantom; he leaves it everywhere. Box-Ghost is nothing special—don't need a sample to know that—" Danny chuckled at that, "but Phantom's makeup is much more complicated for some reason. We're running the first tests on the samples now; they won't be done for another two days though."

_Two days to get rid of it, _Danny noted in his mind.

"Oh, and the Guys in White are coming over again tomorrow afternoon for an update meeting," Maddie said without prompting. "They said that they may have something to share with us."

_Code word for 'take any information on Phantom that the Fentons have'. What bone-heads. _

"Okay, I'm going to bed."

He kissed his mother on the cheek before heading up the stairs. He heard the familiar sound of Jack's snores in the other room. The dark hallway didn't affect him like it would a normal human; his sight was just as strong in the dark as it was in the light. He made his way silently to his room and shut the door securely. He went over to the mirror and touched the frame delicately.

He looked sadly into the blue eyes of Danny Fenton even though he felt that they were the mask now instead of Phantom's green ones. Lately, he seemed to be more of Phantom then Fenton—that the personalities were now clashing together and one was beginning to be more dominate over the other. Fenton was now the façade, Danny found it harder to be the shy boy who was embarrassed by his ghost-hunting parents more and more. Well, the time Amorpho came into town was pretty embarrassing, but that incident would send any kid running for cover—undead or not.

"Who knew growing up like this would be so hard?" he asked himself. "Well, at least Valerie will be out of commission for a few days."

With that thought in mind, he crossed his legs in the air and began to doze. Resting was no longer a problem. Ghosts didn't need to sleep, but they did need to regenerate every once and awhile. Danny—being half-human—still slept, but it was almost like sleep walking for him (or sleep floating). It took three hours tops and he only needed to do it once a week now. When it first started to happen, he found himself unable to sleep for three days in a row, but he wasn't affected by the lack of sleep. Some research on the internet and some old books of Sam's made them realize what was going on and that it wasn't dangerous. If nothing else, it was helpful; without having to sleep as often, Danny could do his homework right after patrol, bringing his grades up tremendously as of last year.

His head snapped up suddenly and he looked at his clock. 1:48 PM.

It had only been about two hours since he dozed off, so why was he suddenly alert. Normally, he would be out for three to four hours, five tops. There it was again, that twinge in the back of his senses. He recognized it as something disturbing, but not ghostly. After haunting this place for two years, he became aware of almost everything that happened in town, and the towns surrounding Amity Park as well—not just ghostly, but human disturbances as well. Nothing petty as a break in, but murder sometimes and rape; sometimes it also had something to do with ghost-controlling objects, like Freakshow's staff or the Reality Gauntlet. He was never sure which it was until he checked it out.

He was about to change into Phantom to check it out when the feeling disappeared.

"Odd," he said, going over to his window to look out into the darkness, "that's a bad sign."

Years of being jinxed taught him never to handle something like this as if it was no big deal. When it came to the super-natural, nothing was to be taken lightly.

"Better make a sweep just in case."

He transformed and glided out of the window, heading towards Casemont, one of the smaller towns that surrounded Amity Park's larger girth. As he floated above the hum-drum town, he noticed that something did feel off here. To quiet. Normally, there would be a bunch of teenagers from the local high school having a good time in the fields with their beer and what not. Nothing was happening tonight though, and that had him a little worried.

Staying invisible, he flew down to one of the houses and looked in the window. The lights were still on and inside there was a woman crying her eyes out on the couch with a man looking to be crying as well. He sensed the whole town was in mourning over something, but what he couldn't tell. It was a great loss though, that much he was certain of.

Knowing he had stayed far too long, he reluctantly flew back towards Amity Park, still haunted by the feeling left in Casemont.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked him as they shared lunch the next afternoon.

"Not sure, but I'll get a look at a paper today and see if I can't find anything. If it's ghost-related, I'm going to be sure to do something about it," Danny answered, slamming his cup down on the tray with so much force that the durable plastic cracked in his grip. "Darn it! I still can't get use to that."

"Well, at least they won't miss a cup, or a tray," Tucker observed as he stared at his best friend. "You're not angry are you man?"

"No Tucker, just concerned about what happened last night. I'll be mad when I found out what happened. This was just an accident."

"Better throw that away before someone sees," Sam advised. "Lunch is going to be over soon and people are going to be flocking out the door. You can pass it away in all of the confusion."

Danny nodded, but he only did so out of instinct. What happened last night was still confusing him terribly and made him concerned. Why he didn't know, he just knew that he should be.

"Danny!" his dad blasted as he walked in to the room.

The GIW agents were sitting on the couch, across from his parents in the living room. Danny nodded curtly to the agents and mumbled an excuse to go up to his room. Once there, he locked the door and stuck his head through the floor to listen in on the conversation below. It was nothing new, just more prying and more blathering—just like always when the bone-heads came to visit. The agents were soon running out the door before his father could show them his newest invention.

"Poor Dad doesn't have anyone to blather to," Danny mused as he pulled his head back up from the floor. "Oh no—"

His door was knocked over as his dad came bursting in with a new found way to torture his ghost half. A good hour of smiles, false nods, and ooing and ahhing found Jack Fenton booted out of his son's room as his cell phone rang. Danny knew he would get over it . . . eventually.

"What's up?" he asked, knowing that his caller id had found Tucker's number familiar.

"Dude, did you see what's on the news?" he asked, rather flustered.

"No, Dad had a new invention to show off," Danny groaned.

"Oh, sorry man, but turn on your T.V. now. Channel 6—I think I know what happened last night."

Danny quickly bolted from his room and ran into the living room and turned the T.V. on—his mouth dropped when he saw what Tucker was talking about. The picture was a gruesome scene at the Casemont high school. It looked like nearly the whole school was being carted in ambulances and gurneys to the local hospital.

"Officials still aren't sure what caused the epidemic," said the reporter as the footage continued to roll, "but one thing is for certain, the illness is spreading. Some parents of the teens have been hospitalized along with their children, but the high school wasn't the only one hit. Many of the daycares and the elementary school are also closed down because of the mass loss of students and toddlers because of the sickness. At least five children were lost overnight to this and the count keeps rising as more and more people are rolled into the over-flowing hospital. Some of the less severe cases will be sent to Amity Park General, who has the highest rate of cures more than any other hospital in the US. Hopefully, they can find a cure before it spreads to the surrounding counties and maybe even the whole country."

"I don't believe this," Danny said, sitting down on the couch heavily, still speaking to Tucker on the phone. "Tucker, how can that just happen?"

"I don't know dude, but I hope you didn't pick up anything and passed it on to everyone else when you were at school."

"I don't get sick Tucker, you know that. My ghost blood takes care of the human illnesses and my human side takes care of the ghost illnesses, if there are any."

"Then you may be the only one not affected by this," Tucker started to sound thoughtful.

"If you're thinking of merchandising my blood as a cure, then you're dead meat," Danny warned.


	13. This Other Old One

**_This one was also inspiration, and an original part, for Balance, but I threw it out and it just ended up collecting dust. I had been watching a Flash Point that night and I had wondered what Danny would do in this same senario. With tweaking, it could be a good few parters. No taking by the way, I am going to be doing this one in the far future. Opnions please! _**

* * *

It had been a respectively normal day, until lunch time rolled around. The bell was the sound of a short respite for the students as they filed in, eager to talk with their friends and silence their already chattering stomachs. One Danny Fenton took up his normal seat with his normal meal and started to eat without interruption, like he always did. He didn't have company, not had he for some time, but that was okay with him. After some shocking revelations over the summer, he was content to be by himself and think about what he would do with himself after school was over. His plans would have to change.

After the students filed into the room and settled themselves for the hour, Danny had a strange feeling in the back of his senses that something wasn't right. This sense was part of his ghost side and it wasn't with anything physical, it was emotional. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he felt excitement from one of the students, but it wasn't the good kind of excitement. It was a giddy feeling that had dark intentions, but he couldn't read minds so he didn't know what those intentions were—only that something bad was going to happen real soon.

He tried to pinpoint the source of this chilling feeling, but it was scattered throughout the room, as if coming from a number of different people. He also felt fear and nervousness coat the air that he was almost feeling the emotions himself. Oh yeah, this was bad. He lifted his head to try and at least see if anyone was acting a little out of place. Nothing he really noted out of the ordinary, but he did see a few absent faces from their table standing by the walls instead—the walls with the exits.

He gasped softly as he realized what was going on, or at least what might be going on. He was about to leave his table to try and get out of there so he could help the police when the plan went into action, but he was caught. He felt the familiar metal of a gun at the base of his neck, but it was a normal gun, not a ghost-weapon—he would have felt the ecto-plasma in the gun's bullets since it would leak to the lip of the barrel most of the time and singe his skin.

"Don't move Fenton," whispered a harsh voice, but it shook.

"Not use to the power are you Spencer?" he asked softly so the other students couldn't hear.

"What are you talking about? How do you know who I am?" Spencer's voice was shaking more and the gun with it.

"I may be in the shadows, but I still go to school here you know. I do know people's names," Danny had to roll his eyes at that question. "Just walk away now Spencer. I won't tell a soul and you can get off clean."

"I don't think so; I've waited too long for this."

He reacted quicker then Danny thought possible. The gun flew up from his neck and a thundering boom sounded behind his head. People screamed, running around like a flock of confused sheep. Spencer's partners must have blocked the exits because no one could get out.

"Shut up!" Spencer shot the gun off again, bringing the room to a precarious halt as all eyes turned to him. "Tip the tables over and put them on the walls. I don't want anything to get in my way."

"You heard him," one the cronies said, shoving a girl into action. "Do it!"

Danny was shoved forward, his face planting on the table top. He took the hint.

"Do as he says," Danny told the silent crowd, getting up and kicking the table as he did so.

Everyone else couldn't do anything but follow his example, even Dash and his buddies. The students clambered everywhere as they propped the folded tables up against the wall. Spencer then gave them orders to group up in different places on the floor.

'At least this guy is organized,' Danny thought as he sat down with Dash, Kwan and a few other kids he really wasn't affiliated with.

Most he recognized from Lancer's English class. In fact, this was Lancer's fifth period Junior class. Danny didn't know how Spencer was working, but he was grouping the kids by their classes. He wondered why.

"Oh man, we're going to die," Dash whimpered beside him.

"He's not going to shoot anyone," Danny said, watching the exits as the cronies blocked them with some of the tables. "Spencer can't stand the sight of blood. He nearly fainted in Bio when we were blood typing last month, and that was just a pin prick."

"Yeah, that's right," one of the girls spoke up, Ashley.

"But he still shot the gun off," said Kwan, shaking. "What's stopping him from getting out of control and killing us all?"

"There isn't," Danny said simply, "but he already shot off two bullets into the ceiling, so there should be at least three bullets left, hardly enough to kill sixty students. No, I would worry about the cronies. They look more in control then Spencer, they're the ones to worry about."

Danny saw the others looking at him with their mouths hanging open.

"My job isn't all cake," he said with a smirk. "Just follow my lead and don't panic, I'll try and get us out of this fast."

"And what do you plan on doing Fenton?" Dash asked with a sneer. "You can't even beat me when I wail on you."

"Ever think I just let you do it?" Danny said, his voice having a trace of annoyance in it.

He coughed up a blue mist that had been settling in the back of his throat for some time, but he just now noticed it.

"What was that?" Kwan asked, pointing at Danny's face.

"Our problems just got a whole lot worse."

Right on cue, a ghost phased through the ceiling and settled on the floor. Every girl began to scream and every guy with them, Danny was the only one silent. He hadn't seen this ghost before, but that didn't mean it had never heard of him. It was tall, resting on large black boots, army boots. His whole outfit fit the description of a US army general, he even carried that whip thing in his gloved hands. For some reason, this ghost reminded Danny of Walker.

"Excellent work," the thing smiled at the crowd, then turned to Spencer. "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes," Spencer said, a little uncertain of what to do now.

"Where is he?"

Spencer pointed to Danny's group and the ghost headed straight for them. Kwan squealed like a girl and fainted on the spot. The others were too scared to do anything but sit and watch as the powerful being came closer. The ghost stopped in front of Danny, its grin widening and the eyes glowing red behind the sunglasses.

Danny felt the pull of ghost energy as he was lifted from the ground and up to the ghost's height.

"Nice to finally meet Clockwork's apprentice," the war ghost said, his breath reeking of gun powder.

The ghost reached inside Danny's jacket, digging into the pocket that held his watch. The ghost grinned even more as Danny let him take it.

"Oh, this is nice," it said, sliding its finger over the D symbol on the front.

He opened the watch to see numbers and hands circling it hourly. The ghost's face was shocked, then it was enraged. It grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and pulled him even more towards him.

"Where is it?!" he yelled.

"You don't think I carry the real one on me do you?" Danny asked, still amazingly calm. "You're even more of an idiot then Clockwork made you out to be, Dennis."

You never call a ghost by his given name. It was almost Ghost Zone law since it reminded a ghost of what he had left behind when he chose the life he now had. It was considered an insult to all ghosts to do so, and one of the higher insults at that—the type Walker used as an excuse to kill, but he did that with everything anyway.

Dennis was furious at the young Halfa and threw him into the wall—hard. There was a loud bang as Danny hit the brick wall and dust and grit flew up from the impact, blocking everyone else's view of what happened to the poor sap. Dennis closed his fist on the watch and crushed it into dust.

"Poor Fenton," Dash said, watching the dust float around the wall start to settle. "He was braver then I gave him credit for."

"What happened!?" Kwan woke up.

"I expected more of a fight," the war ghost shook his head.

"Look!"

Dash looked back up and saw a shadow standing in the dust. At the top, two green orbs peeked through the dirt, clearly seen by everyone in the room. They were even more startled to see Danny, still in one piece and standing, to be the owner of those eyes. Danny turned his head and his neck popped, as if it was suppose to be intimidating.

"Thanks," he said to the ghost with a grin. "I had the kink in my neck for a while. Now let's get down to business. What are you after?"


	14. Underground

**_No this is not going to be like Cori's 'Darkness'. I just thought that I should do a Maddie-Danny-revelation fic. _**

* * *

"Oh, what happened?"

Maddie Fenton moaned, clutching the pounding part of her bruised head. She forced her eyes open, knowing that she wasn't at home and that meant she was in danger. It was dark. She panicked for a minute, thinking that she had gone blind, but when she brought her hand—the one not holding her hurting skull—to her face, she could make it out an inch from her face. She just must be a in a dark room or something. She tried standing up but that proved to be a bad idea. She must have a concussion or something for the world to rush in a world of pain like that. She lay back down and decided to listen to the shadows.

Drip, drip, drip—

Water? She must be in a bad hotel room or underground in a cave. By the lack of light, Maddie decided to go with the latter, but how did she end up here in the first place?

"Ghosts," she realized.

Yes, there had been a ghost alert at the school, and of course Maddie was on the call instantly because she wanted to make sure her kids were alright. She had found Jazz, but not Danny. She ran into the school and saw Phantom fighting some sort of ghost with glowing boxes around it. Her ghost radar told her the blue ghost was only a level 2—able to manifest itself and have little power over one object—an overly obsessed spirit. Phantom however was different. Her radar wouldn't even pick him up and she had no idea why. It was as if he was on a different frequency then all of the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

Anyway, she had fired at the smaller ghost and sent him back home then started to fire at Phantom when the earth gave way under her and she fell. Everything became a nice shade of onyx since then. She must of hit her head when she had fallen. Wait, if the earth had given way, then shouldn't there be a hole or something to indicate that she had fallen in? Was she trapped? Did anyone know she was down here?

"Hello!?" she yelled upward, regretting it when her lungs protested.

She must have bruised a rib as well—or two.

A flicker of green light came to life in the side of her vision. It was just kind of hovering there, then it came closer. As it approached, Maddie could make out the profile of Public Enemy #1. He had been sucked up with her, but why didn't he just phase his way out and leave her?

Phantom came closer and stopped when Maddie winced from the light glaring in her eyes. Phantom saw this and concern flashed across his face. He dimmed the light and walked up again.

"Get away from me you ectoplasmic freak!" Maddie screamed, trying to back up but couldn't because her body refused to move.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Phantom said after a pause.

His voice sounded sincere and haggard, but it could be a trick and Maddie wasn't about to let him touch her.

"You could have internal bleeding," Phantom said suddenly, startling Maddie with his seriousness. "You also have a minor concussion and three bruised ribs as well as one broken one. You fell harder then you thought. You need my help if you're going to live, unless you don't plan on living."

"How could you say that!?" Maddie managed to yell hoarsely. "Of course I want to live."

"Then let me help you. I know more about human anatomy then you think," Maddie could hear the smirk in his voice.

He was right. She knew she was messed up on the inside and wouldn't make it if she didn't get to a hospital soon, but what could a ghost do to help her?

"Fine, but if you do anything I don't like, you back off."

"Sounds fair," Phantom said, getting closer.

His cold hand touched her arm and she shivered from the contact. He pulled his hand away and Maddie saw him take his sliver glove off and place his hand back on her arm. She didn't shiver as much, but he was warmer.

"Sorry, hazmat material can absorb the cold down here," Phantom apologized. "Do you know where we are?"

"Somewhere under the school?" Maddie guessed from her last memories before blacking out.

"Yeah, so you do remember something recent, that's good," Phantom mumbled to himself.

He took off his other glove and moved his hands towards her face. Maddie shut her eyes in fear, but cracked them open again as she realized he was just checking the back of her head. He brought his hand back and frowned at it, she thought she saw some blood on his pale skin. He moved his hands down to her rib cage and felt gently. He hummed back in his throat as he apparently found what he was looking for, Maddie didn't feel any pain by his touch.

"This is nothing I can't fix," Phantom spoke up. "Just hold still, this may feel a little uncomfortable for you."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, but he never spoke his answer.

He lightly put his fingertips on her forehead, then closed his glowing green eyes. His white aura grew in brightness as Maddie felt a tingling all over her skin, as if something was crawling in there and pinching her nerves. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out, but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. After what felt like eternity, Phantom's aura dimmed and he opened his eyes, they were also a bit dimmer then before.

"That should do it," his tiered voice said before he passed out—if ghosts could pass out.

Maddie sat up, not feeling in pain any longer.

"What did he do?" she asked herself, not at all concerned for Phantom's well-being.

She reached back to her head and felt the sticky blood dry in her hair, but there wasn't a cut anywhere. Her ribs were fine as well, as if they were never bruised or broken. Ghosts could heal?

Maddie looked down on Phantom's unconscious form lying beside her, but it was impossible because it was so dark down here. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Remembering she had something for this occasion, her hand flew to her belt and started to search. Her fingers fumbled around broken equipment from the fall and useless items that would only come in handy if Phantom was attacking her. Eventually, she found the flashlight and found it undamaged. She slipped it from its place and turned it on in front of her.

"Oh no," she gasped, seeing nothing but rock above her, around her, and below her. "There's no way out."

Her light roamed over the walls, fruitlessly searching for a hole or something to at least give her a trace of hope. When she had to turn to look behind her, she found her hope, but it wasn't of getting to the surface. A tunnel stretched before her, long, dark, and no promises of a way out.

"At least I won't suffocate," she muttered to herself.

Then her thoughts turned to Phantom. He had saved her life, but she still couldn't trust him. Ghosts were tricky beings, always after something that benefited themselves. What ulterior motive could possible want in healing her was beyond her thinking, but there had to be one.


	15. Opposites

**_I'll let the title speak for itself. This will be up real soon-once I pick what the bad guy's plot is going to be that is! _**

* * *

**_O_****_pposite—Adjective; contrary or radically different in some respect common to both, as in nature, qualities, direction, result, or significance._**

**_Noun—A person or thing that is opposite or contrary._**

* * *

Danny groaned, slowly stirring from his prone position on some uncomfortable flat surface. His head throbbed horribly and his limbs felt like wood, stiff and flat. Finally managing to get his hands under his chest and push up from the ground, he opened his eyes to look around for any signs of danger, or fan girls. Seeing no signs of either, he sat up on his knees and rubbed the back of his head, finding a large knot almost instantly behind his hair.

Wincing, he stood up to test his legs and found them to be stable enough hold his weight. Looking around again—this time to find out where he was—he saw a large flat piece of land with playground equipment and a sandbox—the park.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself, puzzled and a bit wary. "The last thing I remember was being in the Ghost Zone."

The Box Ghost had gone and stolen a bunch of his dad's junk from the garage sometime in the night while they were all asleep. Danny had just gotten back from rounding up a bunch of lesser ghosts and was annoyed to find this certain spector in his dad's things. Of course being a chicken most of the time, the Box Ghost had gotten good at dodging attacks then giving them. This of course led to Danny getting frustrated and angry and he followed the empty-handed ghost into the Ghost Zone for some misplaced aggression. This in turn led to him running into a few ghosts that weren't too happy to see him there and a large fight ensued which Danny had a hard time remembering about.

"Stupid ghosts," Danny grumbled.

He glanced at the playground again and frowned. He didn't know why, but something about the equipment puzzled him. It just didn't look right, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong. It was like looking at one of those What's Wrong game pages in old magazines when you're waiting for the dentist to drill into your mouth. Shaking his head and deciding it was nothing, Danny gained air and flew off in the direction of home.

The sky was becoming a light grey with the first rays of the sun peeping over the edge of the land. Danny groaned, he had been out all night and now there was no chance of sleep at all—and he had that test in history today.

He stopped in the air, an uncomfortable feeling creeping over him as he looked at the ground. He was near the strip mall on the edge of town—that was in the opposite direction of his house.

"I could have sworn I was going to the right way," he said to himself. "Must be the lack of sleep catching up to me."

He did a half turn and headed in the other direction, but that feeling came over him again that something just wasn't right. He tried to ignore it, but the feeling just wouldn't go away. You know that feeling where something is just horribly wrong—it tingles up the base of your spine and then it makes your whole body spasm for a second as if you were touched with something unbearably cold? That feeling you get when you think you're being watched or something is going to grab you from the shadows? Yeah, Danny was having that feeling.

"But everything looks normal," Danny frowned, looking down at the street.

Cars were already about this early in the morning, zipping along in their corresponding lanes as if everything was fine, but that feeling still nagged him.

"What could possibly—"

He cut himself short when he noticed that the cars were going the wrong direction. It was as if they were suddenly planted in Europe or the lanes had been switched or something, and the street lights were on. Shouldn't they be off by now, then again, why were the stars out and the moon rising if it was morning?

"What is going on here?" Danny asked himself.

Thinking he could handle this better if he got home first, he flew towards Fenton Works and phased into his room. It was then he knew he wasn't home any longer.

Yes the walls were still blue, yes everything was covered in space stuff, but the posters of some boy band and woman explorers were not his—as well as the bras hanging out of the dresser drawer. The whole room was messy, which was just like his, but everything was rearranged to be the totally opposite. If you put this room and his room together, you would get a rather garbled mirror image, as in everything was backwards in his eyes. He peeked into the adjoining bath room and saw a hair curler, all sorts of makeup, and other feminine things that should have been in Jazz's part of the house.

"What is going on here?" he whispered in horror. "This is a girl's room!"

"James, leave me alone!"

Danny froze at the voice that yelled on the other side of the closed door. He turned invisible just as the door opened and a heated argument ensued between two people. The one that opened the door was a girl, about his own age. She had messy black hair that hung in her face and a pony tail that was horribly crooked. Her eyes were an icy blue, just like his, and her dress was similar—red shirt with a white logo, dark blue jeans with all white sneakers. The second person was a dude, older then the girl and had striking similarities to Jazz. His hair was red and cropped short and his eyes were a teal blue. His long-sleeved black shirt buttoned down the middle and his pants were a light blue with the black dress shoes peeping underneath.

"Get your own life James!" the girl yelled at him, trying to close the door on the guy.

"You can't just go about all hours of the night Dani," the guy argued. "It's not safe."

"I'll be perfectly fine," Dani argued back, giving the guy a scowl that Sam would be proud of. "You know I'll be fine."

"That doesn't stop me—or Mom and Dad for that matter—worrying about you."

"For one, Mom and Dad don't know okay? Two, it's really none of your business James, you're a horrible aim and you know it. Three—huh, I guess there isn't a three."

"My aim's improved a lot," James grumbled.

"Yeah, why don't you go work on that while I go on patrol with Samuel and Trish? Don't make me overshadow you."

Reluctantly, James walked away leaving the girl to shut the door and look around her room.

"I really need to clean this place someday," she said then two rings appeared around her head and feet, meeting at the center.

Her hair turned white, her eyes turned neon green, and her outfit was replaced with a white and black jumpsuit with that famous DP logo that was known to Danny so well. Man, even the suit was opposite on her, it looked like the original suit that Danny put on before he got shocked by the portal. With one last look at her door, the girl flew up and phased through the roof.

Danny became visible and slumped down to the ground, his back leaning against the bed.

"What kind of world am I in now?" he asked himself—knowing he had just seen himself and Jazz in some deformed opposite reality—a reality he was trapped in.


	16. Monk X Danny Phantom

_**Get ready for the first ever Monk and Danny Phantom crossover! WEEEEEE! I'm so HAPPY!. Anyway-on with the summery.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Danny's parents decide he needs straightening up, and who's the best at straightening anything? Why Jack's second cousin Adrian Monk of course! However, when Danny shows up in Sanfransisco, so does a certain fruitloop of a billionare. With kiddnapping, assasination attempts, murder, and the occasinal apperance by the Box Ghost, can Danny solve this case on his own before Monk does and keep his secret, or will more heads roll with Vlad's latest plot?

_Now on with the reading. _

* * *

Chapter 1—Bad Days

Danny Fenton slammed his locker in irritation and plain rage. Nearly a whole day of school missed because of Skulker and his girlfriend. After them came the technological wonder that just wouldn't shut up and take a hit. Technus became very good at dodging—since he was really a coward by heart, Technus spent most of his time running and making Danny chase him all over town. By the time he got to Lancer's class he was exhausted, bruised, and he was pretty sure he had a concussion from when Ember blasted him into that road construction site. Being run over by a cement truck was not fun. When Lancer caught him, it was detention after school and a whole other period to sleep through—and it just had to be chemistry. He nearly blew up the whole school because of his fatigue, but instead, he only scorched himself when some sort of acid mixed with another kind of acid and burned the skin off of his face. Trying to look angry without any eyebrows when your class was laughing at you is a very hard thing to accomplish; only Danny pulled it off and managed to shut the class up with one hard look. Lancer's scoff was quickly hidden as well when Danny showed up for his detention—which he spent nodding off and almost falling through the chair in a desire to get out of there. Finally, after all of that, with no breaks for meals or the chance to check himself over for any kind of wounds, Danny was ready to be home and do nothing—even if it meant homework was to be over looked. Too bad things never came easy for Danny.

"Hey Fentina!"

Danny growled, his teeth grinding so hard together he was sure the enamel was flaking off, and turned to face the only bad guy he couldn't beat up—Dash Baxter—qualified jackass.

When Danny turned around to look at Dash and his posse, the jocks stopped in shock at his appearance. Then of course the laughing commenced.

"Man, this is better than that baby get-up he wore for spirit week!" Kwan commented while bending over and trying to get air.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll laugh themselves to death, _Danny thought darkly.

"Great, you had your laugh, now beat it," Danny barked and was ready to shove them out of the way, but of course Dash had other ideas.

"What did you do Fenton?" the football player asked, while grabbing Danny's shoulder to stop him. "Try a new way to kill yourself since the portal incident didn't do it?"

_Oh no you didn't!_

Ghosts had an instinctual dislike to be reminded of death since they were in denial. Danny couldn't be classified as death, but he was still sensitive around the area of death—mostly his. With his friends, if it was brought up, he would back out of the conversation before something happened. Sometimes his parents would discuss it since they were ghost hunters and he would kindly try and steer the subject to different avenues—not that it worked all of the time with his father blabbing on and on about nothing—but with the way Dash used it, it was a personal insult, and Danny had had enough for one day.

He brought his fist back and took a shot.

* * *

Adrian Monk, one of the world's most pristine and respectable detectives, was sitting on his couch, staring at the wall and moaning at it in even intervals. The phone was still in his hand, which was limply lying in his lap. He didn't even hear Natalie come in with her heals tapping on the wood of his apartment floor.

"Mr. Monk?" she asked, turning her head into his living room when she didn't see him in the kitchen.

She rose an eyebrow at his behavior, not really having remembered seeing him like this before.

"Mr. Monk?" she asked again, only it was out of more concern.

She came up close to him and waved a hand in his face. He flinched back, his arms coming up to cover his face. When he realized it was just Natalie, he put his arms back down and sighed.

"Don't do that," he begged, brown eyes pleading as he put the phone back on the hook.

"Mr. Monk, why did you call me? It sounded urgent but you're fine . . . I think."

"Oh Natalie, it's the worst thing possible," Monk groaned as he got up and began to pace before his coffee table. "It –it's just dreadful."

"Did somebody die?" Natalie said, but her voice said she had doubts—you never knew what was bad with Mr. Monk, but it was bound to be something incredibly stupid.

"No, no, it's just that . . . my cousin called me."

"You mean you have family besides Ambrose?" Natalie asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, but he's removed—very far removed. Anyway, he, asked me a favor."

"Did he want you to look into something? Some kind of case?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Does he need help moving?" she asked, feeling like he wasn't going to spit it out until she forced him too.

"I wish," Monk groaned into his hands. "He wants me to watch his kid."

Natalie was quiet for a moment, her lips pursing as she looked at the ceiling.

"Have you guys met—at all?" she asked, not believing that a relative of Monk would ask him for a favor—or anything . . . at all.

"Oh yes, every family reunion that my mother dragged me too," Monk sat back down on his couch. "Apparently, his kid's got into some kind of trouble and he thinks sending him here will help to straighten him out."

"Wait, how old is this kid?"

"Sixteen, same as Julie."

"Well, then that shouldn't be too much of a problem," Natalie suddenly frowned. "What am I saying? He's going to be staying here—in your house!"

"Hey Natalie—"

"No he's not staying with me," Natalie cut him off abruptly. "Mr. Monk, why did you say yes?"

"I couldn't, Jack never shuts up. He's crazy Natalie! He thinks ghosts exist. He's got a lab in his basement! His kid's probably contaminated with all kinds of . . . stuff. I guess I can always burn the apartment after he's gone."

"Mr. Monk, you are not going to burn down the apartment! Just call your cousin and say you changed your mind."

"I can't do that," Monk said.

"And why not?"

The ring of the door bell cut her off and her eyes got wide.

"When did he call?" she asked.

"Yesterday," Monk said as if stating a simple fact.


End file.
